The Girls Who Read
by Annabelle Mikaelson
Summary: Adelaide and Upton are two friends that are obsessed with Harry Potter. One day, they find themselves transported into the world of the books with accents and younger bodies. Will they be able to find their way back home?
1. Prologue

"Best house?" I asked.

"Ravenclaw." Upton responded.

"You only say that because you like to wear blue." I pointed out.

"No, I say it because it is the best house." She argued. "You know it's your favorite house too, Adelaide."

"You know that I hate being called that." I pointed out.

It's true that my name is Adelaide, but I always preferred being Addie. My best friend Upton and I were big fans of Harry Potter. Of course, neither of us thought that was the best name for the fandom. We both thought that something more neutral like Hogwarts was better, especially for people that didn't consider themselves to part of Gryffindor.

"I wish that there were more important characters out of Ravenclaw." She said. "I mean the only really important character that we got was Luna and she wasn't until the last three books. The only other Ravenclaws were just people that the main characters dated briefly. Why didn't we ever get to see the characters being smart like they're supposed to be?"

"I guess because there was only so much that she could write about." I replied. "I wish that she wrote some companion books to give more information about the other houses, even Slytherin to prove that they're not all evil."

"And maybe she could give some sort of personality trait to Hufflepuff." She joked. "You know it's too bad that we're too old to go to Hogwarts."

"We also don't have any magic." I pointed out. There was a simple explanation for that. Magic didn't exist. We could pretend that it did all that we wanted to, but that wouldn't make it true. I wished it was true sometimes because sometimes I wanted to have to not spend extra time putting on makeup. Though, I wasn't sure if there was a spell for that. "Magic isn't real."

"If you say that again, I'm not going to let you use the new floo powder that I ordered." She declared.

"You know that stuff isn't going to work and we'll just be covered in dust." I pointed out.

"Suit yourself." She declared as she went and got the package. I couldn't help it. I loved to roleplay this kind of stuff.

"Okay, I'll do it." I replied.

"You know the rules." She told me. "If you're going to use the floo powder, you have to put on your robe first."

I went into her closet and grabbed my robe. I kept it there because my mom wasn't as supportive of my love for the fandom as them and they also wouldn't know that I spent $120 on a robe. I wasn't sure why it would be a big deal considering that I had spent more on other clothes.

"So, where are we going to go today?" She asked.

"It can't be somewhere that we've been before." I stated. "So that rules out Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley."

"Why don't we go to the Hogwarts Express then?" Upton suggested. "Neither of us has ever been on a train before."

We still wouldn't be on a train, but I supposed it was fun to pretend.

"Alright." I agreed. It was then that she reached her hand into the jar, which looked oddly realistic.

"Hogwarts Express." She declared.

At that point, something unexpected happened. It was how it was supposed to work, but the stuff wasn't supposed to work. The two of us disappeared.

So that was the prologue. Adelaide is played by Meaghan Martin and Upton is played by Kaya Scodelario. What will happen when the girls enter a new world? Please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up feeling weird. It felt like I was moving while still seated. I looked around and noticed that I definitely wasn't in Upton's house anymore. It was weird. It almost looked like a train. It looked like I was on a train. How was I on a train? I also noticed that my body felt weird. I felt smaller somehow. Had that floo powder actually worked? Did that mean that we on the Hogwarts Express? There was a really train, but it didn't look like we were in Florida. We definitely weren't in Universal Studios because it didn't look like anywhere I had been before.

"What the fuck happened to my boobs? What's wrong with my voice." A British voice interrupted my thoughts. It sounded like Upton kind of. I then looked up and saw a young girl wearing a Ravenclaw uniform. She looked like Upton when she was younger. I then noticed that she was looking at me. "Oh my God, Addie?"

"Upton?" I asked. I then covered my mouth. I couldn't believe it. I had a British accent. On top of that, I sounded like a kid. I then looked in the mirror and noticed that I looked like a kid, well a tween at least. I was shorter, and even though I had never been busty, my breasts were all but gone.

"What's going on?" Upton asked. "How are we younger and why am I talking like this?"

It was then that I was hit with the possibility that what was happening was happening. I knew that it was impossible, but it seemed like I had to consider it. Then looked under my seat and noticed a compartment. Inside of it was a bag. I opened the side pocket of the bag and pulled out a wand.

"We're going to Hogwarts. We're on the Hogwarts Express." I declared. "I think that we're in Harry Potter. The floo powder transported us to another world."

"That's impossible." Upton declared. "Besides that wouldn't explain how we got younger."

"Maybe it's because we were too old to go to since we were 19." I suggested. "As impossible as it sounds, we need to find out what book we're in."

At the moment, I tried to think of whatever spells I could remember. I remembered the curses, but I wasn't supposed to do those. I also knew that because I was young, like thirteen or fourteen, there were some spells that I wasn't supposed to know yet. At the same time, I was in Ravenclaw, so there was some sort of lenience to being smarter.

At that point Emma Watson, no Hermione walked into the room or car or whatever it was called. She looked like she was barely a teenager herself. Since I was a bit disoriented from the sudden shift of reality, I blurted out the first thing on my mind.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm checking up on my little sister." Hermione replied. "Upton, how are you? How have you been?"

"Fine, I guess." Upton answered. So, that gave us an idea of who she was. It also meant that she was a Muggle-born. I thought that Muggle-borns were rare and two to a family was extremely uncommon.

"Well I wanted to tell you all about the World Cup, if that's alright." Hermione said before glaring at me. It looked like I had accidentally made it seem like I didn't like her. I didn't have a problem with Hermione. It was Ron that I didn't like. However, I wasn't one of those people that thought Ron was a secret Death Eater while thinking Malfoy was a good guy. I just thought Ron was a bit of dumbass. I didn't like Malfoy either.

"Sure, go ahead." I replied.

"By the way, Adelaide, your brother was looking for you." Hermione added.

"My brother?" I repeated.

"Yes, your brother, Michael." She replied.

I tried to think of any Michaels from Harry Potter before I eventually remembered one. It was the minor character Michael Corner that Ginny dated briefly. I was pretty sure that he wasn't even in the movies. How the hell was I supposed to find him when I didn't even know what he looked like?

"I guess I'll go look for him then," I responded before I went out into the hall. I then went back into the cabin. "Where did you see him again?"

"He was in the dining car." Hermione answered.

So, I left them to find my brother that I still didn't know what he looked like in a dining car that I didn't know where to find. Fortunately, there was sign that pointed in the direction of the dining car.

I finally made it to the dining car. I looked around for anyone who looked like they were looking at me.

I didn't immediately find anyone, at least not anyone male. Instead, I found a redhead with her hand in the air.

"Addie, come sit with us." Ginny declared. I looked at her in surprise. Everything that was happening was so surreal. Based on the fact that Hermione mentioned the Quidditch World Cup, I was in _The Goblet of Fire._ So, I was a little bit surprised to see Luna sitting next to her. I probably shouldn't have been considering that she was always there even though she hadn't been created yet.

"I can't." I replied. I was still getting used to hearing the accent come out of my mouth. "I have to find my brother."

"Your brother can wait." Ginny replied. "Come sit with us."

I decided to take a seat next to them considering that I still didn't know what my brother looked like. There was also the fact that Ginny was probably my favorite character. I wished that I knew more about her. It wouldn't hurt for her to be given some development and let's not forget about how the movies completely glossed her over because the producers wanted Harry and Hermione together.

"So how was your summer?" Ginny asked.

"It was fine." I answered. "I really didn't do anything all that exciting."

I could have, but I didn't know anything about the character that I was. It was tough being in a situation where pretty much everyone knew who you were, but you didn't even know yourself. I basically had friends and a brother that I had only read about, and on top of that I didn't even know anything about my brother. I didn't know what it would be like to have an older brother. In fact, I didn't even know where I lived because the character who was my brother had absolutely zero development.

"Well my summer was great." Ginny declared. "My family, Harry and Hermione went to see the Quidditch World Cup and it was so much fun, aside from the part where my brothers were briefly injured but that didn't last very long. Of course, after everything was over, things got dangerous."

"I heard about that. Didn't Death Eaters attack or something?" I questioned. It was nice to actually know something that was going on because for the first time since I had arrived in this world, I wasn't flying blind.

"I heard that they were after the Nargals and the vampires from Transylvania." Luna replied.

"Luna, how many times do I have to tell you? Just because you dad writes something doesn't make it true." Ginny pointed out.

"Weren't you scared when all of that was happening?" I questioned. I even knew that things were going to be alright in the end and I still didn't know if I would be able to take it.

"Of course not. I'm a Gryffindor." She joked. I couldn't help but laugh a little at it. "But in all seriousness, no I knew that I would be fine because Harry was there and there was also plenty of defense from the Ministry of Magic."

"Well why were Harry and Hermione with you?" I questioned.

"I thought Upton would have told you that Harry and Hermione stayed with us for the summer." Ginny remarked.

"Well, you know it's not the easiest to talk to her with her Muggle parents and all." I told her.

"You could just call her." Ginny says. "We have something called a telephone that still works even if it's not as efficient as magic."

"But the phone company charges you money for long-distance." I replied. I knew that was a thing in the 90s. I was pretty sure that there was some kind of magic phone, but I didn't think Upton had one. "Also, I don't even know her number."

"Well you should probably get it from her." Ginny proposed.

"Well look who decided to grace us with her presence." A blonde girl in a Ravenclaw robe interrupted. I had never seen her before, even in the background, so I had no idea who she was. She looked like she was the same age as age, so I knew that I was supposed to know who she was, but I didn't. "You usually just spend the trip in your cabin."

"I got kicked out and I was looking for my brother." I explained. I hoped that she was someone that I was friends with and she wasn't the Ravenclaw version of Malfoy.

"Hi, Mandy." Luna replied. "How was your summer?"

"Well I learned a new language." Mandy answered. "I know speak fluent elf. Of course the house elves want me to talk to them even they speak a different language than regular elves."

"You always have to a new accomplishment, don't you, Mandy." Ginny teased. So, it seemed like Ginny was close to a lot of Ravenclaw girls.

"So, Addie, is it true that you want to tryout for seeker on Quidditch team this year?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, it is." I answered without thinking. I was beginning to think that maybe I shouldn't think too much about things, especially since these girls were my friends. I knew enough about Quidditch to understand. Plus, seeker was probably the easiest position to understand. You just had to find and grab the golden snitch and then you win.

"By the way, Addie, your brother was looking for you." Mandy remarked. "I told him that you were probably in your cabin."

"Well I came here to look for him," I reiterated. I still couldn't help but wonder what he wanted. It couldn't have been that long since we talked. I never knew how long the train took to get to Hogwarts, but it couldn't be that long. There was no way that it could take a whole day to get there or anything. There probably were some hardcore fans that could tell me that, but I wasn't that much of a nerd.

"I'm surprised that you were all over him, Mandy." Ginny remarked. "You had the biggest crush on him last year."

"It wasn't a crush. I just said that he was cute a few times." Mandy argued. "You can't tell me that he's not cute."

Even though I didn't actually have a brother, I had seen how characters act when other girls talked about their brother and I decided that it would be a good idea to say something.

"Ew, can you stop talking about my brother like that?" I requested. At least the banter was still fairly tame since we were only thirteen and I imagined none of us had sex yet.

"We can't help it if your brother is cute." Ginny replied as I blushed. "At you have a cute brother. I have too many brothers to count."

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

At that point, a guy with dark brown hair came over to me. He looked like he was looking for me. I assumed that he was Michael. The fact that Mandy blushed when he came over only did more to further that assumption. I supposed he was a little cute.

"There you are. I have been looking everywhere for you." He said.

"Why?" I asked because I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You left this with Mum and Dad." He declared as he handed me a slip of paper. I appeared to be my permission slip to go to Hogsmeade. I forgot that was something that third-years got to do. "They wanted me to give it to you. You were in such a hurry to get on the train."

"Well I just can't wait to go to school." I declared. I was looking forward to a little, even though I had no idea what I was doing.

"Well you're in luck because we've arrived." Michael declared as the train came to a stop. I looked outside and there it was: Hogwarts.

So, the girls are starting as third-year students in the Goblet of Fire. Mandy is played by Eliza Bennett (circa Inkheart) and Michael is played Nicholas Hoult. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 2

We got out of the train and I went over to Upton. I would have to ask her about her conversation with Hermione. We were currently standing outside of the Hogsmeade station and I still stared at it in awe. It was in the middle of a lake, so we would have to take a boat there. I couldn't believe that I was at the real Hogwarts. Well it wasn't real, but it was real in the world that I was in. It was the greatest wizard school in the world and I couldn't believe that I was there, well almost there.

"The way you're looking at it, you'd think you've never been here before." Upton joked. I blushed and realized that we were supposed to third-year students.

At that point, we headed out to our boats. Like with a train, I had never been on a boat before. I assumed that they were magically enhanced so people wouldn't get seasick. Maybe wizards just didn't get seasick. I wasn't sure how many students were on the train, but it must have taken some time to get everyone onto boats.

Once we got to the island, I stared at the school some more. It was so much bigger than I thought it would be. I understood that it was a castle, but I was also pretty sure that most castles weren't that big. Being there was like a dream come true. Maybe I was dreaming. I hadn't thought of it, but it seemed so real and vivid. I didn't think it was possible to dream about something in such detail, especially when they were things that I wasn't even sure about.

Once we were at the school, I decided to go with Upton. We had a little bit of time before we needed to go to The Great Hall for the feast.

"So, Hermione is your sister." I stated. "You're lucky. I don't really know anything about my brother."

"Are you sure that we should be talking about this here?" Upton asked.

"We have to be able to talk about it." I declared. "I don't know what will happen if we don't. Anyway, tell me what happened with you and Hermione."

"She basically told me something that I already knew. Death Eaters attacked the Quidditch World Cup, but no one got killed." She explained. "Also she has a major crush on Viktor Krum. I don't know if it was always like that, or if it's a direct result of us being here."

"It's hard to say." I replied. "God, I can't believe that we're thirteen. There's so many hormones running through my body right now and my breasts are so tiny."

"I don't think mine have even come in yet." Upton replied. "I'm still wearing a training bra. I wonder if we're going to have one of those things where we sit in our room talking about boys."

"I don't think so. Remember this is a story written by a woman." I pointed out.

"I guess that's good." She agreed. "So, I wonder who we're going to be rooming with. I remember Harry having five people in his room."

"To be honest, we can't be sure if it's the same for girls." I pointed out. I wasn't sure why it would be, but I really didn't know anything about how boarding school in England worked. I did know that the socks felt strangely comfortable and I couldn't help but wonder why I didn't wear knee socks more often. Well, I would be wearing them often since they were part of my uniform now.

"We need to try to keep talking." I stated. "It'll help us keep track of what's going on. And to answer your question, I'm pretty sure that we'll be staying with Luna and a girl named Mandy."

"That should still leave someone else." She remarked.

"I don't know. I only met those two on the train." I explained. "Well Ginny was there too, but she already said that she's still in Gryffindor, so we're not staying with her. I suppose the only way to find out is to go to the dorm room and see if anyone is in there."

The two of us then headed to the Ravenclaw dorm. I then realized that we had no idea how to get in. We went to the painting and I hoped that someone else would be able to give the password to let us into the room.

Unfortunately, no one showed up. I couldn't help but wonder if the universe was testing us. I found a picture of a little girl. Well that was different. I wasn't sure if that was always there. You know for someone whose house was Ravenclaw, I didn't know a lot about the house.

"To enter, you must prove your intelligence with a riddle." She declared. "If a tree falls in the forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?"

I blinked. That was it?

"Yes." I replied. "Sound still exists even if it can't be heard."

At that point, the door opened. The common room was starting to fill up and as I should have expected there was a large bookcase in the common room, along with a couch and it appeared that there was a cat for Ravenclaw. I wondered if I could still get a cat. Did they sell cats at Hogsmeade?

"Welcome back you two." A familiar Asian girl greeted us. However, there was something on her robe that was different than ours and that when it hit me.

"Cho? You're a prefect this year?" I questioned.

"Yes, we needed a new one since Penelope is now Head Girl." Cho explained. "So, is there anything that I can do for you?"

"I think we just want to go to our dorm rooms and put our bags away." Upton stated.

"Okay, I can do that for you." Cho replied. She then led us to the staircase. "Follow me."

We went up the stairs to the third-year dorm and then headed to the girls' side. I was amazed by the size of everything. At first I wondered how they managed to fit everyone inside, but then I remembered that the castle was enchanted. Basically, everything that happens at Hogwarts really could be explained with the phrase a wizard did it.

"Here we are." Cho declared as she stopped in front of a door. "You two will be staying with your same roommates from the first two years. I also have some news. As third year students, in addition to being able to attend Hogsmeade village, you are no longer required to wear your uniforms at all times, so I hoped you both packed some comfortable clothes.

I wanted to see what I had packed myself. I didn't know much about what the average teenage girl in 90s England wore and I definitely didn't know what teenage witches wore.

We opened the door and found that Luna was already in the room, sitting on one of the beds and reading the latest (or what I assumed to be the latest) issue of _The Quibbler._ I assumed that she hadn't broken out of her weird phase yet. I knew she was still weird at the end, but she was less weird.

"Oh hello, you two." She remarked before she looked at us. "I wasn't sure if anyone would be here before the feast. I was just catching up on some reading. Did you know that that Professor Dumbledore had an affair with Gellert Grindelwald many years ago?"

I did know that, but I also knew that we weren't supposed to talk about that.

"You shouldn't go telling people about that." Upton declared. "Not only is probably not true, but some of the teachers might not like hearing about it and might take some points away from the house. So, did you want to do anything before the feast?"

I was already trying to pick which bed I wanted. I had never had to choose a bed before and I didn't know if one would be better than the other. There was one by the window, but I liked to sleep and I probably didn't want to be woken up by the sun. Of course, I didn't know what classes I would be taking so all of that might not matter.

At that time, the door opened. It wasn't Mandy that walked in, however, it was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. I definitely had no idea who she was, even though I was supposed to. Maybe I could avoid talking to her until I figured out her name.

"Oh hi, Maria." Luna greeted her. That didn't take very long. "How was your summer?"

"Dreadful." Maria answered. Her accent was different. It definitely wasn't the normal British accent that I was used to. "There weren't enough boys back home. How am I supposed to learn how to kiss someone if there's no one to kiss? There should be a law that there should the same number of boys and girls in every town."

I didn't think a law like that would every be able to be passed. It would be easier in the wizard world, but I was pretty sure that the Ministry of Magic didn't believe in changing people's sexes with magic, especially without consent.

"We don't need to spend all of our time talking about boys." Upton remarked.

"What else would we talk about?" Maria challenged. I was pretty sure the answer was anything else.

By now, I was beginning to get the personalities of all of my roommates. Luna was the weird one, Maria was the boy-crazy one and Mandy was the one who liked to show off. I still wasn't sure where that left Upton and I. Would we have any particular personality traits that we didn't know about? I tried to think of what my main personality traits were.

I got nothing. It was hard to place a character type on yourself. I didn't even know what kind of person I was. Not to mention, I wasn't sure if anything that I knew even mattered, because my character could be completely different.

"Why do they make these dorms so hard to find?" Mandy asked as she entered the room. That confirmed my theory. "How many staircases do we really need?"

"Didn't Cho show you how to get to the dorm?" Upton questioned.

"No, I told her that I would find it myself." Mandy remarked before she went over and gave Upton a hug. "It's good to see you, Love."

"What?" Upton asked with a blush.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten how we greet each other." Mandy stated. "It was your idea in first-year."

"No, I didn't forget." Upton lied. She then seemed to be struggling to find something else to say. "I just didn't think you'd still be doing it since we're teenagers now."

"What's wrong with showing affection towards your friends?" Mandy inquired.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with that." Luna commented. "I'm glad that we're all together again."

"I missed you too Loony Luna." Mandy remarked before she gave the other blonde a hug. I would have thought that she didn't like being called that. Then again, I didn't think the books ever presented any evidence that she didn't like it. In fact, she seemed to not care about what other people called her.

At that time, I heard my stomach rumble and I blushed. I realized that I hadn't actually eaten since coming here, which was strange considering all of the time that I had spent in the dining car. I probably should have gotten something while we were there. I couldn't help but wonder how we were supposed to eat when they weren't serving food, but I remembered there was a sweet shop at Hogsmeade and also parents liked to send their kids care packages. I wondered if I would see my fake parents.

"It looks like all of this catching up has made me hungry." I remarked. "How about we go to the feast?"

So the girls made it to Hogwarts and we met their final roommate. Maria is played by Jessica Barden. Also Cho made an appearance. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 3

The five of us went to the Great Hall for the feast. I knew that this one would be different from the usual feast considering what book we were in. They would also be introducing the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, which seemed to be a running theme amongst the books. They probably could saved a lot of effort by just hiring Snape as the teacher, but then they would lose a lot of plot since everyone to hold the position was important, except for Gilderoy Lockhart, whose only contribution was sheer incompetence. Seriously, what was Dumbledore thinking when he hired the guy?

We headed to the Ravenclaw table. I had no idea what they served at the feasts, but I assumed it wasn't anything weird. It was probably some kind of meat and probably something from a creature that wasn't endangered. It might have just been from a cow. I wondered what it would be like to be a magical chef. I found it hard to picture that a wizard would want to be a chef. As far as I knew they didn't teach any sort of cooking class at Hogwarts. Also cooking with magic seemed like cheating.

I took a seat next to my brother. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to talk to him during Dumbledore's speech or not, but I knew that I needed to get to know him especially since I didn't know anything about him. I just had to figure out how to do that without looking or sounding weird.

"Good evening to you, girls." Michael greeted my roommates. It was then that I was hit with an idea. It probably wasn't the best idea, but it would let me know about him and probably something more about myself as well.

"Michael, please don't tell them any more embarrassing stories about me." I pleaded. If my general knowledge of older brothers in fiction was anything, he would do just that.

"Do you lot want to hear about the first time Adelaide used a wand?" Michael asked with a grin.

"No…" I remarked but the rest of them all nodded, including Upton. At that point, we starting to be served. It seemed like they at least wanted us to start our meals before Dumbledore began to speak.

"Well she was probably about seven. Mum was preparing dinner. She stepped outside to grab some carrots from outside and Addie went and grabbed her wand. She then proceeded to destroy the kitchen, somehow setting the oven on fire and spilling flour everywhere. It was so funny." Michael explained. I couldn't help but blush. Even though, it hadn't happened, I was still embarrassed about it. Mandy laughed so hard that milk started to come out of her nose.

Before Michael could say anything more, Dumbledore walked up to the podium. Part of me wondered if he would sound more like the first actor to play him who died after the second movie. There was a big different in the two actors' tones.

"Good evening students and professors." He declared. He sounded like the second Dumbledore. It was probably better because the first one sounded a little bit too lethargic. "Before we bring in the first-years for the sorting ceremony, I would like to make some announcements. For starters, I would like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Alistair Moody."

There was a round of applause from the students, most of whom I was pretty sure were just extras. It was probably every British teenager's dream to be an extra in a Harry Potter movie.

"Now, you may have noticed some changes around the school." Dumbledore explained as Filch started to run down the floor. "You see Hogwarts has been chosen…"

Filch then interrupted the speech to talk to him and several of the students giggled a little as the squib whispered something to him before he ran off again. I wasn't entirely sure what Filch had said to him, but I couldn't help but wonder why it couldn't wait until later.

"Now then Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event." Dumbledore continued as several students turned to look at Filch as he ran off. "The Triwizard Tournament."

"I can't believe it." Mandy whispered.

"This is so incredible." Michael added.

"Now for those of you who don't know, The Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone and trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint of heart, but more of that later. Now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime."

At that point, a bunch of girls who looked like models walked into the Great Hall. They all did some kind of…gesture, which I wasn't sure what the point of was other than stimulating the boys. They did look very sexy though. Behind them was a giant woman. I was pretty sure that she was an actual giant.

Everyone then clapped and several of the boys cheered. It was kind of pathetic. I was fairly certain that not a single student from Hogwarts was going to date any of those girls. However, Ron's brother was going to marry Fleur. I looked at my brother and rolled my eyes. Dumbledore then quelled the cheers.

"Enough." He declared. "Now please welcome our friends from the North, the proud sons of Durmstrang and their highmaster Karkaroff."

At that point, the men who looked more like soldiers than students entered. They all had the same haircut and buff physique that wasn't as interesting as I thought it would be. Maybe it was because I didn't really like the military. I also wonder why of the three biggest wizard schools in Europe, only one was coed. It seemed kind of old-fashioned but then I remembered the wizarding world was very old-fashioned.

Anyway, the men were very athletic. They were able to do cartwheels and backflips with perfect synchronization. There were also several gasps when Viktor Krum walked into the room. I was surprised that more people weren't concerned about the older man, considering that he was a former Death Eater. Maybe they just didn't know and knew more about the celebrity Quidditch player.

That night, I was in my room with the girls. It had been so long since I had been to a pajama party and it looked like I would basically be having one every night now. Apparently for sleeping I had a sky blue short-sleeved button-up nightgown. It was something that was appropriate for a teen to wear and it wasn't like I had an reason to wear anything sexy considering that I didn't have anything to show off. Upton was wearing a white tank and red plaid pajama pants. At least we didn't anything embarrassing. I could only imagine what it was when we were first-years. I also still hoped that we were going to talk about something constructive. I then decided to make the conversation constructive by starting one.

"So, this Triwizard tournament sounds like it could be fun." I remarked.

"Well I've already heard that we're not going to be able to be in it." Mandy replied. "I've got people who apparently heard Dumbledore say that you have to be 17 to enter."

"I wouldn't want to enter." I stated. "It might be fun to watch, but it sounds like it would be dangerous to be in."

"I bet you could do it." Luna declared.

"Well did you see those total hotties from Durmstrang?" Mandy questioned. That was something that I wanted to avoid. We were not going to spend the rest of the night talking about boys.

"I don't know. I didn't that they were that cute." Upton replied. I hoped that the conversation wouldn't keep going from there. Fortunately, Upton changed the subject. "So, who's excited to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"I can't wait to see what they have there. I heard that there's a place that sells gags and there's also a place that sells butterbeer, but I can't wait to see everything there."

Of course, I didn't know what was going to go on at Hogsmeade, considering that there were no major events there in the book. It was possible that it could have been a completely uneventful trip.

In the morning, I prepared for the trip to the village. We were going to be chaperoned for our first visit, but we could travel there and back unaccompanied for any additional times that we needed to go.

"Everybody stay in line." Professor McGonagall ordered. "Now I needn't remind you that you need to be on your best behavior here at Hogsmeade and you also need to return before curfew. Now I will leave you to enjoy your stay. I hope you all have a good day."

The first thing that I noticed was that there didn't seem to be a place that sold cats or other animals. I frowned because I was really looking forward to one. I wondered if it was possible to have one sent to me. I seriously didn't know how that would work. My cat Katie was probably what I missed most right now and while another cat wouldn't replace her, it would help me miss her less, especially since I had no idea how to get back to my own world. I might have to wait until the book was over.

Among the shops were: a magical item repair shop, an herbology shop, a shop that sold magical instruments, a clothing store, a hair salon, a post office, Honeyduke's Sweet Shop, a potion shop, a tea place that I really didn't know much about, a branch of Ollivander's, two cauldron shops, a quill shop, a sporting goods place that sold quidditch supplies, a radio station, a bookstore, Zonko's, two pubs, and the Shrieking Shack where Lupin turned into a werewolf. I probably was going to get food and not at the tea shop because I didn't really like tea, though I probably wouldn't be able to avoid it considering that I was British now. I began to walk with Upton down the road.

"So, have you gotten many chances to talk to Hermione yet?" I asked.

"Well, it's not very easy for us to talk considering we're in different houses." She pointed out.

"I don't think that you would really have a problem with that." I commented. "I know this whole thing is weird, but don't you think that she'll find it strange if she thinks that you're avoiding her. I get that she's the smartest student not in Ravenclaw, but you have to try to find things to talk about. Plus, you may be able to find out more about yourself as well."

"Are you going to try to have a relationship with Michael?" She questioned.

"Yes, I think that we have to. We have to interact with other people and there's also a reason why we have siblings instead of just keeping our own names." I explained.

"Well I don't suppose that you have a plan to get us out of here." She suggested.

"Why do we have to leave right away?" I challenged. "We could just try to enjoy things right now. I mean when else are we going to get a chance to go to Hogwarts and be real witches?"

"Addie, you know how dangerous this place is, don't you?" She countered. "People get killed in these books and it could happen to us."

"None of the students die this early in the series." I argued. "Things are going to be fine,"

"Well look who decided to come." A voice interrupted. I saw a Slytherin girl across from us. "Still hanging out with this mudblood, I see, Adelaide. You could be so much more with the right friends."

I had no idea who the girl was, but I felt angry when she said that about my friend.

"What did you call her?" I asked angry.

"You heard what I said. Maybe if you weren't so batty about her, you would ditch her." The girl responded. I didn't even know what that meant, but I knew that I didn't like it.

"Don't you ever get tired of being a racist bitch, Daphne?" Mandy interrupted. This was Daphne Greengrass?

"No, not really." Daphne responded.

"Well why don't you go do it somewhere else." Mandy replied before she zapped Daphne's feet causing her to fall on her butt. "Nice knickers, Daphne."

Daphne then walked away angrily. I had a feeling that I would be seeing her again.

"Come on, let's go to the Hog's Head." Mandy said before taking us there.

So, Addie and Upton went to Hogsmeade for the first time and the Triwizard tournament is beginning to take place. There's also a bully in this chapter. Daphne is played by Holly Earl. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 4

On Sunday, I headed to Quidditch tryouts. I wasn't sure what I was doing, or why I was even there other than the fact that I said that I was going to try out for the position of seeker. I would probably make a fool of myself on the broom considering that I had never ridden one before. Though, maybe since my character had ridden them before, I would be able to go on instinct or something. I also didn't know anything about the Ravenclaw Quidditch team or who was on it. I only knew who wasn't on it and that was all of my roommates.

"Hello everyone, welcome to Quidditch tryouts." A blonde girl replied. I wasn't sure who she was in the story, but she was definitely played by Claire Holt, which was surprising considering that she was Australian. I supposed she did a nice British accent though. "For those of you who don't know, my name is Penelope Clearwater, I am your captain."

So, she was Quidditch captain along with being Head Girl. That was interesting. I still probably stressing out a little too much about the fact that she was played by someone who was not British. I just hoped that I wouldn't make a fool of myself in front of her.

"Now, I want all of you to separate by the position that you're trying out for." Penelope explained. "This year I will be looking for two new starters, but all positions are open. Just because you were on the team last year doesn't guarantee you a spot this year. You all of you trying out for seeker, come forward."

I stepped forward before I realized that I was the only one. That seemed like the story's way of telling me that I was going to be seeker.

"Adelaide Corner, I have heard good things about your flight skills, but I still need to see them in action." Penelope replied.

I nervously prepared to get on the broom. I hoped that I wouldn't get hurt, even though I knew that I could be healed pretty easily.

"You can start any time." She told me. I took a deep breath and got on the broom and to my amazement, I was flying. I was actually flying. I then noticed that the balls started flying at me and I began to dodge them. I was really good at it. I couldn't believe that I was so good at it. I then landed after a few minutes. "Okay, it looks like we have our seeker."

When I got to the ground, I couldn't help but notice that someone was there that wasn't there before, my brother.

"Michael, when did you get here?" I asked.

"I was always here." Michael declared as he showed me a pendant. "Invisibility Charm. I wanted to watch you but I also didn't want to make you nervous. I knew you would be great at it. It'll be fun for us to play together."

So, that meant Michael played Quidditch. I did remember that he and Ginny broke up over a Quidditch match, so them being on rival teams would make more sense than if he was just a fan because them being on rival teams increased the stakes.

"So, are you going to try out for a new position this year?" I questioned, mainly because I was hoping he would tell me what position he played.

"No, I think I am going to stay as keeper." He replied. You know it was a great way to get exposition by just talking to people or listening to people talking to them. "Mum will be so excited when she finds out that you made the team."

I couldn't help but wonder if I was going to get a chance to see my fictional parents. I imagined one of them was blonde and the other was a brunette unless I used a spell to change my hair color. I probably wouldn't actually get to meet them unless they came here.

After the tryouts, we immediately went into a practice and I learned something that I should have known: quidditch practice was exhausting. I felt like I needed a nap or a bath or both afterwards. I trudged into my dorm laid down on the bed.

"How was the tryout?" Upton asked. She was the only one in the room.

"Tiring." I answered.

"Did you make the team?" She questioned.

"Yeah." I replied before I put my head back down. "I feel like I need a bath."

"I'll come with you." She offered. I gave her a look. "Don't look at me like that. You know they have public baths here and it would give us some time to talk more. We've seen each other naked already."

"I think right now I'd prefer to go by myself. It's more peaceful that way." I answered.

The following night, Dumbledore called everyone to the Great Hall, as in everyone from all of the schools.

"Attention, everyone." He said. "In a few moments we will be taking sign-ups for the participation in the Triwizard tournament. To enter you will place your name into the Goblet of Fire and at the end of the week, it will spit out three names. However, there is a stipulation for those looking to enter. In order to compete in this year's tournament, you must be at 17 years of age. The Goblet has been enchanted not to allow anyone who is under the age of 17 to put their names inside."

Yet there was the loophole that someone older than 16 could put the name in for you, like Barty Crouch Jr. was going to do to Harry.

"I would also like to introduce our judges for the tournament." Dumbledore continued. "Please give a warm welcome to Mr. Ludo Bagman."

Ludo was a good-looking guy. He was also fairly young. There was much applause when he was introduced. He had been a former Quidditch star.

"Also, please give a warm welcome for Mr. Bartemius Crouch." Dumbledore responded. The response for him was not as warm because he was obviously not a young-looking guy. I still clapped him even though I know before the end of the story he would be dead.

After the ceremony was over, most of the students left. A few older students stayed to put their names in the goblet. Some of the younger ones tried, but the professors escorted them out.

"So what do you think will happen if someone tries to put their name into the fire who isn't eligible?" Luna asked as we headed to the library. We were going to be doing our homework in there. It seemed to be a thing that Ravenclaws did together.

"It's probably not something that you should attempt." Mandy replied. "So, what assignment do you think we should do first?"

"It'll probably spit fire out at whoever tries to put their name in." Upton declared. I was pretty sure that Fred and George were going to try to put their names in, but I didn't remember what had happened to them because I didn't memorize everything that happened in the books. "It sounds like it might be kind of terrifying to be in the tournament."

"I don't think it would be as terrifying as being chased by that basilisk." Maria remarked. "I was so terrified that we were going to end up petrified or dead."

"We weren't petrified?" Upton repeated in surprise.

"Yeah, don't you remember?" Maria replied. "It came after you and Hermione. You had the idea that we should split up and we managed to escape while it went after Hermione and Penelope. I was so scared that I went home after that."

"I guess I blocked that part out." Upton stated.

"Girls, we shouldn't talk about this in front of her." Mandy said. I then realized that she was looking at me. Why was she looking at me?

"Oh my god, Addie, I'm so sorry." Maria apologized. "I forgot that you did that. It must have been so awful."

That was when it hit me. I had opened the Chamber of Secrets, not Ginny. I was the one who was under Voldemort's control. I was the one who had almost killed my best friend. I knew none of had really happened but we were seeing impact of being here.

"I'm fine." I declared. I could use the fact that it hadn't happened as consolation, but I still felt hurt by it.

I was quiet for the rest of the night, only answering questions about the homework. No one tried to console me. They decided to just let me be. I hoped no one would mention it to anyone else. I was feeling things that it made sense for me to feel. I was pretty sure shame was the dominant feeling.

However, when I woke up in the morning, I realized that I had to throw all of that out the window. I needed to be more than the girl who was a puppet in a scheme to kill all muggle-borns. As far as I knew, Ginny didn't let it hang over her and I couldn't either.

"So, I guess we're more important than we thought." Upton told me on the way to class. "If that was what happened in our first year, I wonder what happened last year."

"I don't know if I want to know because it didn't happen." I declared. "There's knowing about ourselves and there's knowing that people remember different versions of important events than us because we were involved."

"Just because that's how people remember it doesn't mean that's how it happened." Upton reminded me.

"I know." I declared. "I just feel like I have to do something big to make up for it. Maybe I can be the best seeker Ravenclaw has ever had."

"I don't know if that would work, but you can give it a shot." She offered.

That night, I was reminded of what would happen to who put their name in The Goblet of Fire that wasn't old enough. Fred and George had tried to do it once and they were temporarily turned into old men. I wanted to be older, but I didn't want to be that old. I would just watch like I was supposed to.

My main concern was changing the story further. I just wanted things to go on how they were supposed to go. By the end of the story, Upton and I would find our way back home somehow and everything would be good. Well Cedric would be dead, but I didn't think saving him would even be worth it considering that he probably wouldn't have any impact on the later books. Plus, him being alive meant that Harry wouldn't date Cho and while I wasn't a fan of them, it still needed to happen.

Classes really weren't that exciting to talk about. I hadn't had the class where Barty Crouch aka Moody used the curses yet and there really wasn't anything to talk about because that was the only plot relevant class in the book, or at least it was the first one. It was definitely fun learning the spells, but I didn't like to talk about them. Most of them I probably wasn't going to use outside of school, so there wasn't a point.

On Friday night, everyone gathered in the Great Hall again. It was the ceremony where they were going to announce the participants of the tournament. If I hadn't been required to be there, I wouldn't have considering that I already knew what was going to happen.

"Good evening, everyone." Dumbledore greeted us. "We're here to announce the participants in this year's Triwizard tournament. Now our first contestant from Durmstrang…Mr. Viktor Krum."

There was clapping and cheering, especially from the girls, probably more from the girls than the guys from Durmstrang. He probably did the biggest fan club of any of the contestants, which was ironic considering that he was the least popular of the contestants in the real world, mostly because he didn't appear in any other books.

"Now from Hogwarts…" Dumbledore said before the name flew out of the fire. "…Mr. Cedric Diggory."

At that point, the Hufflepuff table began to loudly cheer. They deserved to cheer because that was the only thing that Hufflepuff was going to get in the whole series.

"And finally from Beauxbatons...Miss Fleur Delacour." He declared. "Now please give a round of applause for the participants of this year's Triwizard tournament."

At that point, a fourth name flew out of the fire. This was the part where Harry was going to be announced to be joining the tournament. Dumbledore caught it in his hand.

"Whose name is on the paper, Albus?" Moody asked. If he was trying to hide it, he was not doing a very good job.

"Adelaide Corner." Dumbledore declared. Oh fuck.

So we're starting to see the extent of changes in the story. Upton's past is to be expected, but Addie's past and future are both drastic. Anyway, Ludo is played by Tom Hiddleston. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 5

I sat in my seat in silence. It felt like everyone in the school was looking at me because apparently everyone knew what I did, but more than that, I was extremely upset. This was supposed to be something that Harry was supposed to do. Why had I been selected? Why had he put my name into the goblet instead of Harry's? All I knew was that I suddenly wanted to be in this story a lot less. I felt like I had been petrified because I couldn't move at all. I knew was that I didn't want any of this.

"It seems that she's nervous and overwhelmed." Ludo remarked. "Let's all give her some encouragement so that she can find the courage to come up here."

At that point, people started to applaud me, including Cedric, Fleur and Viktor. I had to go up there. I slowly got out of my seat and walked to the stage. I knew everyone was looking at me. I imagined the majority of them were wondering how it happened. Not only was I the fourth competitor in a competition that literally had three in its name, but I was much younger than the rest of them. Dumbledore did not look happy, but he had to at least preserve his composure for the rest of the ceremony.

"Please give it up for the contestants of this year's Triwizard tournament." He replied before there was more applause.

After the ceremony was over, I tried to sneak off so no one would see me, but I had no such luck.

"Miss Corner, in my office now." Dumbledore commanded. I knew that I was about to get yelled at. I nervously followed him into his office. It was a big office, but his phoenix Fawkes was not there. "HOW DID YOU DO IT? HOW DID YOUR NAME GET IN THAT GOBLET? DID YOU HAVE ONE OF THE OLDER STUDENTS DO IT FOR YOU?"

At that point, I didn't think the old Dumbledore would be able to pull something like that off. I mean I hadn't seen him in anything else, but based on his performance in the first two films, it probably wouldn't work.

"N…no sir." I stammered. "I don't know how my name got in there, but I swear that I didn't put it in there. I didn't have anyone else put it in either. Professor, I don't want to do this."

"I'm afraid that you don't have a choice." He told me. "Even if the goblet was tampered with, you are still required to participate."

I just hung my head down. Had I somehow become the main character? Had this become my story? Was the book now called _Addie Corner and The Goblet of Fire?_ Speaking of which, that wasn't a great name for the book. The Goblet of Fire was only in the first few chapters. Calling it The Triwizard Tournament would be a better name. Also, The Order of the Phoenix didn't do anything in the fifth book.

"I understand that you've had a hard time at this school with what happened your first year and getting bitten by a werewolf this spring. It was a good thing Madam Pomphrey was able to get you the antidote before it became permanent." He explained. "Nevertheless, you had extraordinary gifts. Finishing third in your class as a first-year despite not being able to attend multiple classes and not being able to give undivided attention when you did attend is remarkable."

"But Professor, everyone still remembers what I did. I don't think I'm worthy to represent Hogwarts." I argued.

"It is for that reason, you are indeed worthy." He countered. "You have something to prove. Professor Flitwick would tell you the same thing. By competing in this tournament, you can show everyone how strong you are."

It seemed like it was good for my character arc. What better way to raise a character that had been beaten down so much? Though usually, characters were beaten down after some kind of triumph and had to come back from that. As far as I knew, I hadn't had any kind of triumph. Also, if the books were about me now, did that mean that the first book was basically me being possessed the whole time? That sounded really dark, even darker than the actual book.

"I guess I'll try my best." I declared.

I still had a hard time dealing with the guilt no matter what face I put on. I couldn't help but wonder if it was something that Ginny actually had gone through. She didn't do much in the third and fourth books, so maybe she had. Plus I would be an easy target for dementors considering the pain in my body and in my mind.

The following day, I sat by myself in the courtyard. I wasn't sure why I was being controlled by my darkness so much. It wasn't even my darkness.

"Are you okay?" A voice interrupted. I looked to see Ginny sitting beside me.

"No." I admitted. "I've been trying my best to move on, but I just can't seem to. I was doing fine before Maria brought it the other day and last night when they announced my name, I realized that everyone still remembered exactly who I was."

"Look, everyone knows that you didn't mean to do any of that." Ginny says. It was kind of ironic who was giving me this pep talk. "People like you and you are a good person."

"I guess." I agreed.

"So I heard that you made the Quidditch team this year." She replied.

"Yeah, but I don't even know if I'm going to get to play." I stated. I didn't remember if they had quidditch in the book or not.

"Oh poor Adelaide." Daphne says. "I see that you're hanging out with blood traitors now."

"Leave her alone, you bitch." Ginny replied as she got up to defend me, I was starting to not like this character. It's a good thing that she wasn't in the books.

"Aw, you have a new girlfriend." Daphne teased. "That's sweet."

Suddenly, there was a burst of energy and where Daphne was standing, there was a barking dog inside of her robes. It was at that point that I noticed Moody was standing there.

"Now everyone can see what you really are." He declared. I couldn't help but laugh even though it was a horrible thing to do to her. I probably liked it more than when he turned Malfoy into a ferret.

At that point, Professor McGonagall ran over.

"Professor Moody, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Teaching." Moody replied.

McGonagall then turned her back and she covered herself up and ran off.

"Alastair, we never use transfiguration as a punishment." She lectured. "Surely Dumbledore told you that."

"He might have mentioned it." Moody admitted.

"Well you will do well to remember it." She stated. It was at that point that I realized a crowd had formed. "Alright, everyone get on with your business."

I began to walk away, because I didn't want to talk to Moody/Crouch. I had had enough drama for the day and it was only 10:30.

However, as I was walking away, I noticed someone much taller walking beside me. He was 6'1" and I was barely 5 feet at my age.

"I don't really want to talk to anyone right now." I declared.

"I'm sorry, but we've never officially got the chance to meet." He replied. "I'm Cedric Diggory."

"I know who you are." I declared.

"And I know who you are, but I don't know anything about you other than what I've heard from other people." He pointed out. "We've never spoken before, but we're both going to be representing this school in the tournament, so we should try to get to know each other."

"Why do you care?" I challenged. "I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but why are you doing this?"

"Is it really so hard to believe that someone would be just interested in getting to know you?" He asked. "Look, I do want you to do well in this tournament. The way I see it, a win by either of us would be good for Hogwarts and just in case you think I'm doing this because I have a romantic interest in you, I'll remind you that I have a girlfriend and she happens to be your prefect."

"Fine, I guess I'll talk to you." I relented as I took a seat. "What do you want to know about me?"

We talked for a little while. I told him about my family and what I liked about Hogwarts. He told me about his father and how he was the seeker for the Hufflepuff team, which I already knew. I was pretty sure that one of the reasons why I agreed to talk to him was because it was so easy to talk to Robert Pattinson. He also didn't want to bring up the things that I didn't want to talk about.

Nevertheless, I felt like I needed to talk to Cho. I went to the Ravenclaw common room hoping to find her. Luckily, there she was.

"There you are. I never got a chance to congratulate you." She declared. "What's wrong? Wait, I shouldn't be asking you that. I'm sorry. I've heard that you've been having a hard time lately."

"It's not that." I replied. "I wanted to tell you that I just got finished talking to Cedric."

"What about?" She asked in confusion.

"It definitely was not anything romantic." I stated. You know, maybe I shouldn't have said that. "He wanted to talk to me about the tournament. I am not interested in him in any way."

"If nothing happened, why are you telling me?" She questioned.

"I didn't want you to hear anything from anyone else." I explained. "I'm not sure if anyone saw us and I thought I would dispel any rumors before they started. Plus you know how the media can distort the truth. I mean the star-crossed lovers of the Triwizard tournament would sound really good even though it's not true."

"You can stop talking now." She declared. "So, is it true that Professor Moody turned Daphne Greengrass into a dog?"

"Yes." I answered.

That night after dinner, I decided that I needed to talk to Upton, since I had basically talked to everyone but her about my problem.

"Hi." I greeted her.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to talk to me?" She asked.

"Okay. I'm sorry that I have been avoiding you." I replied. "I've been dealing with a lot."

"You've been dealing with things that didn't happen." She pointed out. "What you are experiencing is not real."

"First, it feels real and I'm even having nightmares about it, so don't tell me it didn't happen when I have to see your petrified face whenever I go to sleep or having to deal with the fact that you refused to leave the Ravenclaw tower until the Basilisk was dead." I warned her. "And that's not the only thing that I'm dealing with. I'm dealing with the fact that I'm now the main character of a story that I'm not supposed to be in. I can't even get a cat to make me feel better. The only small comfort that I have right now is knowing that I won't die in the tournament."

"I didn't know that you felt like that." She admitted. "I've never seen you like this before, not even when your parents got divorced."

"You're my best friend and whether it happened or not, whether I wanted to or not, I tried to kill you" I pointed out. "I can't help but feel pain from it. I just want to go through this tournament and I want to try to move on, but it's not easy especially when people look at me a certain way like I'm either fragile or evil or both."

"You're going to get through it." She assured me. "You're a badass witch now. Plus, I have a feeling that you're going to do awesome in the tournament and you are going to be fine if you're the main character."

Of course, the other thing about the tournament that worried me was something that I didn't know how I was going to deal with. I didn't know if I should be afraid or not. If everything went the same, Cedric was going to be dead and I was going to end up face-to-face with Voldemort.

So, there's a lot of angst in this chapter. Addie is having to deal with being famous in a bad way and being the main character. Plus Daphne got turned into a dog. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 6

It was Tuesday when I found out that I was going to get to play Quidditch this year. It wasn't an official game because they had cancelled the regular games in lieu of the Triwizard but Professors Flitwick and Sprout thought it would be a fun idea to have an exhibition Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as a way of sort of hyping up the tournament. It sounded like a lame excuse to me. I was pretty sure it had to do with a bet that the two of them made. I was also pretty sure that this wasn't in the book. Maybe Flitwick was just more competitive. McGonagall just didn't seem like the competitive type.

Nevertheless, I was headed to practice for the big game. I was still worried about making a fool of myself. It was then that I remembered another accomplish that Hufflepuff got. They once beat Gryffindor in Quidditch, even though that was only because Harry got attacked by dementors. I hoped this so-called natural talent that I seemed to have would show through because I had no idea what to do in an actual quidditch game. In practice, my teammates weren't trying to hurt me or knock me off my broom.

The nice thing about Quidditch practice was that it did help me take my mind off of things that had been bothering because I didn't have time to worry about them. I couldn't focus on other things when I had balls and people flying toward me. I wasn't sure if my broom was of high quality or not, but considering the Corners were on a half-muggle salary, I expected not. It probably didn't matter considering that I didn't even remember what the latest model of brooms was. I stopped paying attention to that stuff after a while.

"Okay, everyone. I think that we're going to win." Penelope declared. "That's the end of today's practice."

I decided to follow her after practice was over. I had something that I needed to say to her.

"Penelope." I called to her. She stopped and looked at me. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Well you have my attention now." She stated.

"Did I ever apologize for what happened?" I asked her.

"You have nothing to apologize for." She replied.

"Everyone tells me that but that doesn't make it true." I declared. "I take it that means I didn't, so I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." She told me.

"There's one more thing." I added. "I know this sounds kind of weird, but do you remember anything that happened while you were…I mean were you…conscious?"

"No. The last thing that I thought was that I hoped that Upton and Maria got away. I was the first one to awaken and it was only then that the relief washed over me."

That made me feel a little better. At least I knew that none of my victims, yes I was going to call them that because it was true, suffered while they were petrified.

"Didn't you get petrified in the chamber?" She asked.

"It was a different spell." I replied. "I didn't remember anything either, but Michael told me that I was being drained of my life force."

"Sounds like a terrible way to die." She commented. "How about we talk about something less morbid? Who are you taking to the Yule Ball?

"The Yule Ball?" I repeated. Even though I knew what it was, I wanted to make it sound like I didn't know what it was. I didn't think a 13-year-old would have done extensive research on the tournament, especially something that wasn't part of the actual tournament.

"Yes, the Yule Ball is an important part of the Triwizard tournament." She explained. That sounded like a bit of an overstatement. "The opening ceremony is precluded with a formal gathering held around Christmas time. It's where the competitors get to have fun before the competition begins."

"Do I have to bring a date?" I questioned.

"It's tradition for all of the competitors to bring dates." She explained. Again, the wizarding world was kind of outdated.

"Well, I have no idea who I want to bring then." I replied. I didn't think anyone would ask me and most people would probably say no if I asked them. I didn't even know if I was supposed to ask a guy out. They probably also didn't want me to bring my brother as a date.

An all honesty, I had never even been a huge fan of any of the guys. My favorite characters were the girls because the series had a lot of strong female characters.

Later in the week, I headed to Moody's class. I was pretty sure that it was going to be the important one. Well I wasn't sure if any of them were of true important since we were being taught by an impostor, but I was pretty sure it was the class where things were going to happen. We had the class with Gryffindor, but I took my seat next to Upton.

"Hello class." Moody declared. "Now an important thing about defending yourself against the dark arts is knowing what your adversaries would try to use against you. So, today, we will be studying the three curses that are most commonly used by the Death Eaters."

"But Professor, aren't those commonly referred to as the unforgivable curses?" Maria asked.

"I'm not going to be practicing them on any of you if that's what you're worried about." He replied. I was pretty sure that it was supposed to be a joke. It wasn't a very good joke, but it was supposed to be a joke. "Now I have a specimen that I can practice on."

At that time, he pulled out a jar containing the biggest spider that I had ever seen. Granted, I hadn't seen any of the spiders in the Forbidden Forest except for on screen.

"Now before I start, who can tell me the first curse?" He asked. "Mr. Creevey?"

You know, I almost forgot that he existed. He appeared in the second and last books. I didn't recognize him because he was older now. I then reminded myself that I needed to apologize to him too. I definitely couldn't identify Justin, so I probably wouldn't apologize to him.

"I don't know, Sir." Colin answered.

"Does anyone know?" Moody questioned. Upton decided to raise her hand. "Miss Granger?"

"The Imperious Curse?" Upton answered. She seemed to want to make it sound more like a guess.

"That is correct, 10 points to Ravenclaw." He replied. "Now I'll make it 20 if you can tell me what it does."

"It places the subject under the will of the wizard using it." Upton answered. "The subject will often have little to no recollection of what they did while under the curse."

"That is correct, Miss Granger." He stated before pointing his wand at the spider. "Imperio!"

The spider then started to dance with its legs moving in ways that I was pretty sure that a spider was not supposed to move. It was horrible and that was only the beginning. That spider was going to suffer and I felt bad for it.

"Now who can tell me the second of the curses?" Moody asked. He moved his hand to Mandy. "Miss Brocklehurst?"

I had a feeling that Mandy would know. She seemed kind of like Hermione with a little bit of a bigger head. She probably hadn't experienced as much as Hermione did, but there were both positives and negatives to that.

"The Cruciatus Curse." Mandy answered. Moody motioned for her to continue. "It inflicts the illusion of severe pain on the subject. Prolonged exposure can drive the subject mad. There are documented cases of wizards losing their minds after being exposed."

"Very good." Moody declared before his wand pointing at the spider again. "Crucio!"

The spider screamed out in pain. I had never heard a spider scream before and I could tell that I probably never wanted to again. I didn't even see why it was necessary to have a demonstration.

"Now there is one more curse. It is the most powerful of them all." He declared. "I feel this question should be answered by Miss Corner."

That was definitely not the question that I wanted to answer because I was pretty sure at least a few people in the class still thought I was evil.

"Avada Kedavra: The Killing Curse." I answered.

"Correct." Moody replied. "Now the curse itself is not an easy one to perform. There has to be a pure desire to kill or it will not work. For example, each of you could point your wands at me and I would probably only feel a light tickle."

His then took his wand and pointed it at the spider before saying the curse with one bolt of light, the arachnid perished.

"That's all for today." He told us. It would be the most intense class of the year and probably the only memorable one.

At the end of the week was the Quidditch match. I was dressed in my blue Quidditch robe and had broom. Since it was a friendly game and there was no bad blood between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, Penelope and the Hufflepuff captain, whose name I neither knew nor cared to know, shook hands.

The game started and one thing that I noted was that Ravenclaw didn't seem to be very good at scoring. Michael was a decent keeper, but it wasn't easy when the team was constantly on defense. However, I didn't have a lot of time to focus on that. I was focused on trying to find the snitch. I not only had to find it but also catch it.

I headed into the tunnel and that was when I spotted it. The little golden thing. I then noticed that Cedric was right behind me. I tried to figure out how to make my broom go faster, but it wasn't. He was gaining on me, but I also seemed to be getting closer. He was right on my tail. I decided to do the only thing that I could think of since I wasn't too high off the ground. I jumped off the broom and dove for it, catching it in my hand.

"With a bit of an unorthodox move, Corner has captured the snitch and the match goes to Ravenclaw." The announcer declared.

The rest of the semester seemed to fly by. I was pretty sure it was because there was a transition in the book because not many exciting things happened and the actual tournament wouldn't happen until the second semester. Anyway, the ball was just a week away and I realized that I might need to start looking for a date. I had already seen people getting asked out. Maria had been asked out by Neville and she said yes. I thought I remembered Ginny going with Neville.

I also realized that I would need to find a dress robe, which for girls basically just a dress. I didn't really have a clue as to what was in style. It might have been a safe bet to go with something Ravenclaw blue.

"You know I never thought that we would get to go to another formal after prom." Upton declared. We were currently on our way to Hogsmeade.

"You're lucky you don't have to have a date." I replied. "I'm thinking of asking my brother."

"You can't. He's going with Ginny." She stated.

"Well I'm officially out of ideas." I responded. "Who are you going with?"

"I was probably just going to go with Luna." She answered. "So, what do you think of this dress?"

She pulled out a red and green Victorian gown with long sleeves.

"You know the nice thing about being a wizard is that always have my size." She told me.

"It looks nice if you don't mind that fact that it might not be the easiest thing to move in." I commented. "So can you give me an idea about who I should go with?"

"Why don't you go with Harry?" She asked.

"What am I supposed to just go find him in the school?" I questioned. Truth be told, I wasn't good at finding people, especially people who weren't in Ravenclaw.

"No, because he's right there." She said as she pointed to him and Ron. "Just go over and ask him."

"He's probably already asked Padma or Parvati by now." I explained. I always got the two of them confused, which I knew I shouldn't because one was in Ravenclaw, but I did.

"You won't know if you don't ask." She declared.

"Would you go with Ron?" I inquired.

"I suppose I could, but I'm not dancing with him." She replied.

"You won't have to because he'll be pining over Hermione." I explained before I walked over to Harry and Ron."

"Hello, Harry, Ron, what brings you here?" I questioned. The fact that Daniel Radcliffe was so short made him more approachable.

"Oh, hi, Addie. I'm just trying to find a dress robe for the ball." He explained. "Even though neither of us have dates."

"I could go with you." I offered. "And Upton could go with Ron."

"That sounds okay." Harry agreed.

So, Addie is going with Harry to the Yule Ball, but you know how the books went and they probably won't do much together. Also we got to know how being petrified felt, as in not at all. Next chapter is the ball. Please don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 7

Upton and I were currently preparing for the ball. Harry and Ron were going to pick us up outside of the Ravenclaw dorm. I was wearing a sleeveless blue dress robe with black lace on it, including a built-in choker. It was also covered in two separate bows with multiple pleats on it and stopped around my knees. It blew my prom dress out of the water. On top of that, I didn't even have to pay because the dressmaker was honored to have the Hogwarts champion wear it. I tried telling her that I was the co-champion, but it didn't work. I wondered if Fleur got hers for free as well.

"So how does it feel knowing that you're going with Harry Potter to the Yule Ball?" Upton asked me. My hair was in ringlets, which I was glad I had magic for because it would have taken a lot longer to get right.

"It really doesn't feel like anything." I declared. "It's different because more people are probably going to be looking at me than him. If he was going to be in the tournament, it would be different, but he's not, and I'm the center of attention. I wonder if Ron thinks going with you will make Hermione jealous."

"He might. I mean she is my sister after all." She said. "I still don't think that he'll even want to do anything with me. You know I wonder what's it like when your hero tries to make a move on the girl you like."

"I can't really answer that." I replied. "So, do you want me to do anything with your hair?"

"I'm fine with leaving it as it is." She answered. "I think we can go down there now. We probably should not keep them waiting."

The two of us descended the staircase. There was definitely an advantage of having a shorter dress because I didn't have to worry about tripping and everyone seeing my knickers. I was pretty sure that I was starting to think like I was British. The fact that the door way closed changed the vibe, but it wasn't supposed to be romantic because neither of us even liked the boys that we were going to the ball with. One of the Ravenclaw boys did open the door for us. It seemed like at for the night, I was being treated like a princess. Maybe they liked me more after I won the Quidditch game for us.

"You look ravishing." Harry told me. He at least knew how to treat a girl. Ron, on the other hand, didn't compliment Upton. It was amazing why he was still single. Harry was most likely still single because he didn't know Ginny liked him, and also because girls might have been afraid to talk to him.

The four of us headed to the ball and immediately, Professor McGonagall pulled Harry and I away from Upton. We went met with Fleur, Viktor, Cedric, Cho, Hermione, and also Roger Davies, who I only knew from the Quidditch team.

"I want all of you to together for a picture." Rita Skeeter of _The Daily Prophet_ declared. Apparently, she had been invited to cover the ball. I was pretty that she did some things that she wasn't supposed to do during the ball.

From there, the eight of us were told that we were having the first dance of the night. I didn't notice a lot of people from my class, but then I remembered that it was only for fourth year and above students. I did happen to notice Mandy was there. She must had been asked by an older student. However, she was alone, she may have just used him to gain access to the ball. That was kind of cruel, but also smart.

"You know this is probably the longest that the two of us ever spent time together." I commented. "Well except for…"

"Yeah." He agreed.

"Why did you rush in there to save me?" I questioned. It didn't make as much sense because Ginny was someone that he knew and also his best friend's sister. "It's not like you were friends with my brother or something."

"Well your brother was involved as well and I knew that the Basilisk needed to be stopped." He explained.

"How did you two find out where the chamber was?" I inquired.

"It actually wasn't either of us." He replied. Who figured it out then? There was no way that stooge Lockhart could have known where to find The Chamber of Secrets.

"Mandy." He answered. That answer I was not expecting.

"Mandy?" I repeated.

"Yes, she had been investigating everything on her own. She found out that you were missing before anyone else did and she also said that she noticed that you had gone missing suspiciously before each of the attacks. She originally thought you were the one behind it, but then realized that you genuinely didn't remember anything. She also followed the two of us into the chamber and figured out that we would be able to wake you by destroying the diary. As much as I would like to take credit for saving your life, you wouldn't be alive if not for her." He told me.

"She never told me that before." I explained.

"She didn't really tell anyone. As much as she likes the glory for being the smartest in her class, she wanted it to remain a secret. I was pretty sure Professor Lockhart had something to do with it." He explained.

That would make sense. Mandy didn't want to become him and have such a big head that she had to steal other people's memories just to satisfy her own ego. I knew that I would need to talk to her, but it would have to wait until we were done dancing. Also, I couldn't help but wonder if Mandy thought she had the worst luck with roommates considering one left, one refused to leave the room, one was Luna and the last one was me, who was extremely distant.

"Why are you telling me if she didn't want anyone to know?" I asked. It was important to the plot somehow, but I wasn't sure how.

"I thought that you should get a chance to probably thank her." He responded. "I won't mind if you need to leave me in order to do that."

I looked back over to Mandy and took the time to really take her in. She was really a strapless royal purple dress robe with white lace flowers on and a lavender underskirt with a pair of purple gloves. Her hair was tied up in a beautiful bun. She looked stupendous and the craziest part was that I didn't feel jealous at all. I just knew that I wanted to go talk to her.

At that point, the music stopped. However, I wasn't able to go talk to Mandy, because there was apparently a feast in the middle of the ball. Usually, I would think that the food would precede the dancing, but I supposed that was still true for most of the attendees. I wasn't sure why we needed to dance before the meal, though.

The food was good. It was always good. I supposed that when you used magic it was too be expected. Unfortunately, I was the only competitor who was not served wine. I supposed that they thought 13 was too young…which they were probably right about.

After dinner, I found Viktor was struggling to pronounce Hermione's name. It was interesting that I got to hear it. It was the first time that I knew how to pronounce. Of course, I originally thought it was Hermoine.

"It's Her-my-on-nee." She corrected. I couldn't help but wonder if she said it like that just so fans would know how to properly pronounce it.

I also noticed Ron and Upton. Ron looked miserable and she looked miserable to be with him. I couldn't tell if she was acting or if she genuinely wanted to have a good time.

"So do you want to dance with me?" She asked.

"No." Ron declared before he walked away.

"You know being ignored by a guy kind of hurts." She admitted. "Remind me to never agree to go on a double date with you again. I should have just come with Luna."

"You wouldn't have been able to come with Luna." I reminded her. "It was for upperclassmen only with me being the only exception."

"Well I probably would have had a better time if I hadn't come." She replied. "I think I'm going to go to bed or maybe to the library."

"Wait, before you go, have you seen Mandy?" I asked.

"I think she was over by the fountain." She stated. "But why do you want to see her?"

"Because she's more important to my story than I thought." I explained. "Harry told me that she was the one who found the Chamber of Secrets and she was the one who figured out that destroying the diary would revive me."

"So, you want to thank her?" She asked.

"That and tell her how amazing looks in her dress robe." I added.

"Oh my God." She remarked. "You're crushing on her. You're batty for her."

"I am not." I replied. At least I didn't think that I was. No, I was straight. I could think that another girl was beautiful without being batty for her.

"It makes sense now why you never talk about any of the guys the way you talk about the girls now." She commented. That couldn't be true.

"I like them because they are strong women." I countered. "And I want to thank the girl who saved my life and ask her why she didn't tell me."

I then went to find Mandy by the fountain. It was possible that she was right, but I was probably too young to have a love interest. Sure, the timing was a little fishy, but I needed to find things out about myself. Mandy was just a friend who was really good looking and really smart and just a friend.

"Hi." I greeted her.

"Hey." She responded.

"So, who did trick into asking you?" I questioned with a smile.

"Seamus Finnegan." She commented. "You came here with Harry."

"Yes and he told me that it was you that saved my life and not him." I explained. "Why didn't you ever tell me before?"

"I didn't want you to think I was weird." She said.

"What's weird about trying to rescue your friend?" I asked.

"We weren't friends." She pointed out. "I tried to be your friend, but you always had your head in that diary. I didn't figure it out until that day. Up until then I thought you were under the Imperious Curse. You know the downside of not having a date means I don't get to dance."

"You should get to dance." I told her as I put my hands on her shoulders. Yeah, it was happening. She was my love interest, but I couldn't help myself. I was enamored with her.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

"Do you want to stop?" I retorted.

"No, I guess I didn't think you would be the one that I would dance with." She commented as we started to move together. "So, I take you don't like Harry."

"I needed a date, whether I wanted one or not." I explained. "Can you imagine what Daphne would say if she was here right now?"

"That tart would never get an older guy to ask her out." She quipped. "So, are you still scared about the tournament?"

"I think I should be, but I know that I'm not going to attempt something if I'm not more than fifty percent positive that I can do it without dying." I joked. "Who do you think put my name in the Goblet and why did it come out?"

"I can find out." She offered.

"I probably shouldn't focus on that right now. I should probably just focus on trying to win or at least not get killed." I answered.

"I'm fairly certain that they're going to take more safety precautions this time around. Not to mention it would look really bad if someone as young as you died." She stated. "They'll probably make it easier."

"I don't want anyone to make this easier for me." I told her. "When does a Ravenclaw want anything to be easy? If it's not a challenge, it's not worth it."

"Well how about I give you this for luck then?" She offered before she kissed me. Yup, definitely a love interest.

So, yeah, Addie and Mandy are a thing now. It's probably not a pairing that anyone was expecting. Will they stay together? Will anyone try to tear them apart? Please don't forget to review.


	9. Chapter 8

I ended up going home for Christmas break. I got to see my parents and surprisingly they were both brunettes. Unfortunately, they weren't too thrilled to hear about the Triwizard tournament. Well my mother wasn't thrilled about it. Dumbledore had to come over to my house and talk to them. It took a lot of convincing for them to allow me to enter the tournament. I forgot that parental consent was a thing, but that was probably Harry didn't have any family that gave a damn. That was probably another reason why they wanted everyone to be 17 because they could avoid that.

I made it back to Hogwarts okay. It was weird seeing Berkshire, which I was pretty sure that I couldn't even locate on a map. That was also the name of the accent that I had. I honestly didn't know that there were so many different British accents before coming to this world. It amazing that they managed to fit so many in a place that was roughly the size of Oregon. I also knew that Upton was from London, which explained why she had the a more basic British accent. At least I was finally used to the sound of my voice.

I didn't really tell anyone about Mandy. We wrote to each other during the break. It took me a bit to get used to not having texting or email. You could probably say that we were together, even though we hadn't really gone out on any dates. I did stay over at her house one night since we were only 20 minutes apart from each other.

I was happy to see both her and Upton when I got back to school. I knew that I would have to start preparing for the tournament soon. Fortunately, I already knew what the tasks were, but I would still have to find ways to accomplish them. Not to mention, I couldn't act like I knew what they were. I did hope that I would at least get a little bit of time to spend with my girlfriend though.

"It feels good to be back here." I remarked.

"So, did your parents really threaten to not allow you to compete in the tournament?" Mandy asked.

"They're concerned about me, but I feel like I can do this now." I replied. "Of course, I would probably feel more confident if I knew what the first task was."

"I can't believe that they're not going to tell what you what you're supposed to do." Upton stated. "How do they expect you to prepare if you don't know what you're preparing for?"

"I guess they think that a true champion can be prepared for anything." I replied.

"Well what do you say we go to the Hog's Head and get some butterbeer." Mandy offered. "It can be my treat."

"We'll meet you there." I suggested. "I just have something that I need to talk to Upton about first."

"Okay, see you soon, Love." She told me before she walked away.

"You know, it's so interesting seeing you with a girl." Upton commented

"Well I guess this is just how it was meant to go." I stated. "I know it feels weird, but I've just decided to accept that someone is controlling my destiny."

"Aren't you concerned that what you're feeling isn't even real?" She wondered.

"I've thought about that and I've also thought about what my ideal girlfriend would be like." I explained. Mandy is smart, brave and attractive. Who knows, we might not even be together when the year is over, but I want to see where this goes."

Of course, the fact that we were thirteen did mean that I wouldn't be able to experience everything with her, but at the same time, I didn't want to have intercourse with her yet. I was young and possibly falling in love for the first time, both in and out of character. I wanted to take things slow.

From there, the two of us headed to the Hog's Head. I knew that I was supposed to find out about the dragons pretty soon, but I wasn't sure how. Harry was friends with Hagrid, but I wasn't. I had had classes with him, but would he really tell me about them? Of course, considering cheating was a big part of the tournament and he might tell me. I did know that I seemed to be the favorite of the tournament because people liked an underdog.

"There you two are," Mandy replied. She was already seated. "I went ahead and ordered for you."

"Thanks." I replied. I didn't want to kiss her in front of everyone. I knew things were different because the magical world was more conservative and it also took place in a different time.

"So, Mandy, do you think we can wait until after the tournament to tell people about us?" I requested.

"I guess that's probably a good idea." She agreed. "I don't know what I'm going to tell my parents yet, but we should probably at least tell Luna and Maria."

"Yeah, I was going to suggest that." I replied. "We can tell them tonight."

I half-expected someone to show up and try to tell me about the dragons, but no one did. I knew someone had to tell me about them because it would be giving the other competitors a supposed advantage. The readers were also supposed to know ahead of time and since I was the main character, they would have to find out when I did.

Of course, I didn't expect to find it out as soon as I got back to the room, nor did I expect the person who told me.

"Hey, Addie, I have some news for you." Luna replied. "I've heard that four dragons were flown into Hogwarts during the break. I think that's what the first task is."

"Luna is this something that you read in your dad's paper?" Mandy questioned. "You know that most of the things in there are false."

"I think I believe it." I replied. The other girls looked at me. "The way I see it, I can choose to believe this and be prepared for something, and it also makes sense. The only clue we got about the task was that it was supposed to test our daring. What could be more daring than facing a dragon?"

"I can think of something." Mandy commented. She looked at me. I suppose that was pretty daring but in a different way. "Addie and I have something to tell you girls."

"At the Yule Ball, Mandy and I danced together, to a slow song." I replied. "And when we done, she kissed me."

"That's wonderful." Luna beamed.

"It's about time." Maria added. "Mandy had the biggest crush on you first year."

"No, I didn't." Mandy argued with a blush.

"You were crying about how she didn't like you." Maria said.

"How would you even know since you didn't even stay the full year?" Mandy asked. "So, let's say that this dragon thing is true. That means that you need to find out the best way to deal with them. I imagine that they don't want you to kill them."

"It would be easier if I knew what the objective was." I replied.

After class the next day, Moody aka Crouch came up to me in the hall.

"Miss Corner, I'd like to speak with you in my office." He stated. I knew this was the part where he was going to further tell me about the dragons. I followed him into the office. His office looked at creepy as he was. I didn't want to know what he did with all of the things in there, but I did know that he was hiding his Polyjuice somewhere.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Professor?" I questioned.

"You know you have quite the fan club here." He commented. "It seems that people love an underdog."

'Um…thanks." I responded.

"Have you heard anything about the first task at all?" He questioned.

"I've heard something about dragons." I stated.

"Yes. That is correct. By now, Maxine and Karkaroff have already told their champions." He said. "You're going to have to figure out how to get past one."

"How am I going to do that?" I inquired.

"You'll need to play to your strengths." He said. It was then that I realized that I didn't want to do the same thing as Harry. I wanted to figure out my own way around the dragons without flying. There had to be another way.

"Well I'm good at charms." I replied. "Do you think that an invisibility charm would work?"

"No, dragons have too good of a sense of smell to fall for that." He answered. "Find your strengths and utilize it."

I then stepped out of the office. It was then that I noticed Cedric was standing out there with a group of friends. I knew Harry had told him and I probably should too.

"Cedric, can I speak to you alone?" I asked.

"I'll be right back." Cedric declared as he pulled me to the side.

"The first task is dragons." I explained. "You are going to need to figure out how to get past one."

"How do you know?" He questioned. "We're not supposed to know."

"Professor Moody told me and he thinks Viktor and Fleur are going to find out as well." I answered. "I just don't want to go into this with a disadvantage, so it's dragons."

A few days later, I was dressed in a blue robe with silver letters on it that said my name and Hogwarts on it. Cedric had a similar robe, but his was yellow and black. We were starting with the draw. I already knew that I was going last, but I drew anyway.

"#4: The Hungarian Horntail." Bagman declared. "That one is quite ferocious. Now just to recap, you will all need to find a way to get the golden egg past the dragon. The dragons will not be able to leave the challenge area but can move anywhere within the area."

I watched as the other three all completed the tasks in different ways. I knew that we were going to be graded on how we did it and also how long it took. I was glad that I was good at thinking on my feet because I still wasn't 100 percent sure what I was going to do.

"Here's Adelaide Corner, the youngest competitor in Triwizard tournament history." The announcer said. "She's started with an interesting tactic, throw the egg through the barrier. However, she still has to find a way to get past the barrier. The dragon is onto her now."

I knew I wasn't going to die, but I still had to come up with something. I could use a strength that I had from the real world and began to climb the wall. However, I soon found that it didn't work and got knocked off. As I prepared to fall, I realized that it needed to be faster and probably even smaller. I also needed to land on my feet. Surprisingly I did. I also felt smaller and for some reason, all the color went away. I was a bit confused about what happened but then I realized that I needed to get out of the way.

"And Corner has turned herself into a cat." The announcer says. "I have never seen an Animagus in action before. With that enhanced speed and smaller body, she easily escapes the dragon in record time."

I then focused on trying to turn back. I wasn't sure how, but I managed to keep my clothes in the transformation. I grabbed the egg and took it to the tent.

"That was unbelievable." Upton declared as I took some deep breaths. "I can't believe that you're an Animagus. How did you do that?"

"I just thought about trying to land on my feet and I did." I replied. "My vision is still kind of weird."

"The colorblindness usually goes away within an hour." Mandy replied. "You did it faster than everyone else. You're tied with Krum for the lead. How do you feel?"

"Relieved." I admitted. Even though I knew that I was going to be alright, I was still quite scared. I was kind of surprised that I didn't get injured in any way. It was then that I noticed a cut on my leg from where the dragon's tail hit me. "Oh, wow, I don't feel this."

"You should probably get that healed or it'll hurt when the adrenaline wears off." Upton explained.

"Before you do that, I want to give my girlfriend a kiss." Mandy stated. She once again pressed her lips against mine and I kissed back. I didn't even notice the flash in the background.

So, Addie is an Animagus. I changed the rules with it a little, but it will make sense much later in the story. Also the flash was Rita Skeeter, so she'll have to deal with that too. Please don't forget to review.


	10. Chapter 9

A week had passed since the first task. I wasn't quite sure how long it would be until we had the second one. I found out that pretty much as soon as the task was done, I had to register as an Animagus with the ministry. I didn't know how I did it. I had only done it once since because I couldn't exactly sneak around as a cat when everyone had seen me transform. Also, some of the Slytherins had decided to tease me with catnip, which I definitely did not appreciate. At least they weren't using cat toys on me.

I was currently walking with the girls to Care of Magical Creatures. I couldn't wait to see what Hagrid was going to teach us today. I was also pretty sure that he was thrilled that none of the dragons were harmed during the task. I wasn't sure why we would harm then. All we had to do was get past them.

However, as soon as we got there, we found that Hagrid wasn't there but rather an old woman.

"Where's Hagrid?" I asked.

"Professor Hagrid is on a leave of absence right now." The woman declared. "I am Professor Grubbly-Plank and I will be filling in while he is away."

It was then that I remembered why Hagrid left for a little while. There was an article about him being half-giant in _The Daily Prophet_.

"Why did he leave?" Mandy asked.

"When will he be back?" Upton added, because I was pretty sure that she knew someone had to ask.

"We are not here to talk about his absence right now." The woman replied. "We are here to learn how to care for magical creatures. Now I'm not sure where you left off because he didn't leave me any instructions, but I have brought a special creature with me today."

At that point, a unicorn stepped out. Eight-year-old me would have been so excited. Okay, I was still pretty excited. I never thought that I would get to see a real, live unicorn, even though it shouldn't have been as exciting considering the fact that I had just faced down a dragon.

"Now who can tell me why you should never approach a unicorn suddenly?" She asked. Upton raised her hand.

"Because the unicorn may become startled and attack you with its horn." Upton answered. "You should always wait for a unicorn to approach you."

"You must be Miss Granger. I just had your sister in one of my previous classes, though I'm surprised that she isn't a Ravenclaw like you." The teacher explained. "10 points to Ravenclaw. Now who can tell me the easiest way to get a unicorn to approach you?"

I decided to go with my gut and think of the way to get any animal to approach you.

"With food." I answered confidently.

"That is correct Miss Corner." She replied.

"Would you like a nice mouse as a prize?" Daphne quipped. I was pretty sure that she of all people shouldn't be making fun of me.

"Only if you get a chew toy out of it." I retorted.

"Alright, settle down, girls." The professor replied. "Miss Corner, would you like to feed this creature?"

I nodded and took the apple from her. I didn't know unicorns liked apples. I held it out and the equine animal came over to me and took a bite out of it. It was really amazing. As much as I liked Hagrid, I really liked the class The fact that it would only be temporary also made me feel better about it.

Later, Mandy had to go to a different class. In the meantime, I decided that Upton and I should find out what happened to Hagrid, even though we already knew. We still had to find out for the sake of the story.

"So, who do you think we should talk to about Hagrid?" I asked.

"I think if anyone knows about it, it would probably be my sister." She replied. "Fortunately, she has a free period right now."

The two of us then went to find Hermione. Fortunately, Upton was better at locating people than me. She knew how to do a locator charm.

"Hey Hermione, have you heard anything about Hagrid?" She inquired.

"You haven't seen the latest issue of _The Daily Prophet?"_ Hermione asked. We shook our heads. She then took out the paper. "Adelaide, before you read this, I need to warn you. There's something about you in here."

"It's probably just about the tournament." I replied as I took the paper. I then saw the front page and there was a picture of Mandy kissing me. At that point, an amount of rage I had never felt before filled my body. If Rita Skeeter had been there at the exact moment, it was possible that I could cast the Killing Curse on her. "I am going to kill that woman."

I couldn't believe that I got outed. What happened to ethics in journalism? Oh right, Rita Skeeter had no ethics considering what she did to Hagrid. Still, that seemed like it was crossing the line, even for her.

"Addie, you need to breathe." Upton told me. "The two of you look good in that picture."

"And the article really isn't that bad. The worst she can say about you is that you're a lesbian." Hermione added. "Everyone knows that there's nothing wrong with that."

"Let's just look for the thing on Hagrid." Upton suggested.

The story about Hagrid was on page 2. It did reveal that he was half-giant and also brought up the Hippogriff attack from last year. She actually Malfoy in the story. Honestly, I couldn't believe that she was using Malfoy as a source. He was a world-class prat and his family were Death Eaters. I wasn't sure how no one managed to figure that out sooner. His dad was basically waving a flag over his head saying that he was evil.

Still, I felt that I should talk to Dumbledore about the story. There had to be something that he could do.

"Miss Corner, what can I do about you?" He asked.

"Professor, have you seen the latest issue of _The Daily Prophet_?" I asked.

"I have." He confirmed.

"Well there has to be something that you can do about this." I replied. "This woman is attacking me for being a lesbian and an Animagus. Not to mention that she is attacking Hagrid solely for his heritage. Not to mention, the incident from last year was completely Malfoy's fault."

"I am aware of these things, Miss Corner." He replied. "I will have you know that Miss Skeeter has been furthered banned from covering the Triwizard tournament and also banned from the Hogwarts campus, including Hogsmeade Village."

I was impressed to say the least. Though, I was pretty sure that she was still going to find a way around it. Scum like that always found loopholes. She was probably one of the worst people in the books that wasn't a Death Eater.

"I think that perhaps you and Miss Brocklehurst should talk about this amongst yourselves." He suggested. "One of the most important things when it comes to relationships is being able to talk to each other about difficult situations."

I couldn't help but wonder if he was going to tell me about his own sexuality here. I always thought that it was kind of a cheat to wait until after he was dead to reveal that he was gay. Why couldn't he find love while he was still alive?

He didn't tell me. I knew that I had to talk Mandy about it. If we were going to be in love, we would have to tell with stuff like that, even though I was pretty sure that I wasn't in love with her yet.

I found out that Mandy left class because people were picking on her about the article. I headed back to the Ravenclaw tower and Cho told me that she had seen her crying as she went back up to the room. I didn't think that there was anything that could upset her so much.

"Hi." I greeted her as I walked into the room.

"Hey." She said. She had definitely been crying.

"Cho told me that you were crying." I replied. "What did those girls say to you?"

"It doesn't matter." She stated. "I feel stupid for crying like this."

"You shouldn't. Both of us got outed to all of Hogwarts." She replied. "However, we're not going to see her again. Dumbledore banned her from Hogwarts. So, what can I do to make you feel better?"

"Can I pet you?" She asked.

"What?" I questioned.

"I know it's a bit of odd request but when I was little and I upset, I used to pet my cat Boots and it would make me feel better." Mandy explained. "You know what? You don't have to. That sounds too weird."

Even though it did sound weird, I decided to turn into a cat anyway and I jumped on her lap. It did feel really good to be petted. At the same time, I also knew it was really weird and it was probably something that we shouldn't tell anyone. I probably wouldn't even tell Upton about it. Okay, I probably would tell Upton about it because I knew that she would only make fun of me for it a little.

After about ten minutes of petting, I returned to normal. I could see the smile on her face.

"Can we agree only to do that again in extreme circumstances?" I questioned. It was still weird, and I didn't want it to become a regular thing.

"Yes." She agreed. "Still, thanks for doing that for me. You know I just thought of something. You remember last year when Professor Lupin bit you?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"It wouldn't have done anything to you. You can't be both an Animagus and a lycanthrope." She replied.

"Well, no one knew about me back then." I remarked.

"Hey, you know you never opened your egg." She said. "It's supposed to have a clue for the next task."

"I guess I can do that right now." I replied. I knew that I wasn't supposed to open it, but at the same time I was. I was supposed to open the wrong way. I was going to hate this.

I went and got the egg off of my nightstand. I couldn't covered my ears ahead of time because I needed my hands to open the egg. I slowly opened it and we were hit by the sounds of loud screaming. I then dropped it on the floor covered my ears as Mandy did the same.

"Repairo." She said after taking out her wand and the egg closed back up. "Some clue that is."

"There's probably some other way of figuring it out." She declared. "I don't think that they would give me something that is completely useless."

"Well it's a good thing that you're a Ravenclaw because you're probably going to have to figure out what that is."

I then realized that there was still someone that I needed to talk to.

"You know I need to leave. I have to talk to my brother. He's probably upset that this is how he's finding out."

I wasn't sure why Michael hadn't been in the tent with me, but he wasn't. Maybe he was collecting on a bet that he had made with another student. Actually, that was it. He told me that after her arrived a few minutes later.

He didn't look too happy when he saw me.

"Hi, Michael." I greeted him. "I see you've read the article."

"Do you know the worst part about finding out that your sister has a girlfriend from the newspaper" He asked. "Having to deal with the fact that she didn't tell you about it herself first."

"Look, Michael, I'm sorry. I wanted to keep it a secret until the tournament was over because I didn't want people to think that I was being distracted. The only people that we've told so far are Upton, Luna, and Maria, and that's because we have to share a room with them." I apologized. "This was a new experience for me and I wasn't sure how you would react to it."

"Did you think that I wouldn't love because you have a girlfriend?" He asked.

"We've never talked about this stuff before." I admitted. "I was a little scared of it myself."

At that point, I realized something. The next task involved a hostage being taken by the mermaids. With Harry it was easy to determine because he only had Ron and Hermione. With me I had a lot more people in my life and I had no idea who they were going to take.

So, Addie and Mandy were outed on the cover of _The Daily Prophet._ Also she got to share some sweet moments (if not weird) with Michael and Mandy. The next task is in the next chapter. Who will be taken from Addie? Please don't forget to review.


	11. Chapter 10

The second task was going to be this week. I was a little nervous, not that I could do it because I knew I would be able to. I was mostly nervous that I was going to be putting someone in harm's way. I had narrowed it down to one of three people: Michael, Mandy, and Upton. Each of them being taken would make sense to me. I knew there would be a moment where one of them was with me and they would be taken away. If I had to guess, I would expect them to take Mandy away, but I didn't have anything to go on other than a hunch.

I was also waiting for Cedric to tell me the secret of the egg. I knew it would make sense if I figured it out on my own, but it was also supposed to be him paying me back for telling him about the dragons.

I was currently coming out of Potions class. Nothing interesting happened during it, so I didn't say anything about it. I knew it was just filler for my day while I waited for the important parts of the story. Being inside a novel isn't always fun and games.

It was then that I ran into Cedric.

"Addie!" He called to me as he walked up to me. "You need to take a bath."

"Excuse me?" I asked in offense. I knew what he meant to say, but that still wasn't something that you should say to a woman.

"I mean…you need to take the egg to the bath." He babbled. He seemed to be a bit flustered. The blush on his face was cute. "It works best if you hold it underwater. You can use the Prefects' Bathroom. The password is pine dust."

I had already decided that I wasn't going to use the Prefects' Bathroom. I could use my own bathroom and it would likely be free of Moaning Myrtle, a character that I greatly disliked. Since I was a Ravenclaw, I didn't need any help of figuring out how to get it to work. I also wondered why Harry couldn't take it into his own bathroom. I was pretty sure that a bunch of guys didn't regularly take baths together and there had only been a few times since I had taken one with all of my roommates. We hadn't done it since Mandy and I had gotten together. We weren't going to snog in the bath. We were too young for that.

I decided to go back to my room and grab a towel. At that time, I noticed someone else in the room.

"Where are you going?" Upton asked me.

"To the bath." I explained. She probably got what I meant, but I was going to say it anyway. "Cedric said that I should try to open the egg underwater."

"Do you think that will work?" She inquired.

"I assume that he's telling me because he already did it." I declared.

"Well I'll come with you then." She offered. This time, I decided that I would let her. I didn't think that there would be any harm in letting her know.

"Okay." I agreed. "You'll want to grab a towel then."

The two of us headed into the bath, which was empty. It was still amazing how they basically had all of these indoor hot springs inside of the school. I knew a wizard did it, but if I ever got back to my own world, I wasn't sure if I would be able to take a regular bath or even a shower because I was pretty sure that I had become spoiled.

We quickly stripped and left our clothes on the concrete before I grabbed the egg and went into the water. Once inside, I opened it up and it screamed again.

"Why isn't it working?" I asked.

"I think you have to be under the water." Upton pointed out.

The two of us went underwater and the egg began to sing to me.

 _Come seek us where our voices sound  
We cannot sing above the ground  
And while you're searching ponder this  
We've taken what you'll surely miss  
An hour long you'll have to look  
And to recover what we took  
But past an hour, the prospect's black  
Too, it's gone, it won't come back_

I had to admit that it sounded really eerie. It would be really difficult to swim there, but I knew that I would be able to do it. I wouldn't fail because the stakes were too high. I knew I would be able to save whoever they took from me and if it was just like the book, Fleur's sister too. I couldn't be positive that things would go the same, but I assumed that they would.

The next thing that I needed to do was find some gillyweed. I wondered if I would just be able to ask Professor Sprout about it. She would probably give me some if I asked nicely. There was no reason to steal it like Harry did. Actually, it seemed like Harry did a lot of unnecessary things to prepare for the tournament. Maybe he just was used to people not helping him because of his terrible upbringing. If I wanted to, I could do an analysis of his character, but that wasn't something for right now.

Once we were done with the bath, we noticed that Luna and Maria were in the room.

"Did you two just come out of the bath?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, Cedric told me that I needed to use the egg underwater." I explained.

"So what did it say?" Luna questioned.

"There was singing. It sounded like sirens or something." I replied.

"They're typically just called merpeople." Maria stated. "Do you think that they're going to bring some here for the tournament?"

"That or we'll go somewhere they live." I declared. "It also said that I have to go underwater for a whole hour."

"You could use the bubble charm." Maria suggested. "It'll give you an unlimited supply of air by creating a bubble around your head."

"But that sounds like that would make it harder to see." I replied. "I remember in Herbology, Professor Sprout mentioned a plant that would make it so you could breathe underwater. I was probably going to ask her if she had any."

"You know that sounds like a great idea," Luna commented. "Just remember, mermaids like shiny things. It's a known fact."

"Luna, the things your dad writes about aren't facts." I told her. I was pretty sure that things didn't really even shine that deep underwater. Of course, I had nothing to base it on considering that I had never been that deep underwater.

The next day, Upton and I went to see Professor Sprout to ask her if she had any gillyweed. It turned out that she was happy to give me some. She also told me that I would need to drink extra water when I was on land because it would take more than an hour to wear off.

While we were walking back, I decided to tell Upton about what happened with Mandy because I knew she wouldn't tell anyone else.

"You let her pet you?" She asked before giggling. "That is one of the weirdest and probably sweetest things that I've ever heard. So, how does it work? Do you just think about becoming a cat and suddenly, you're a cat?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I answered. At that point, Hermione came over to us.

"Upton, I'm glad that I found you." She said. "Professor McGonagall said that she wanted to see us."

Upton and I looked at each other for a moment and I would pretty sure both of us knew what it meant.

"What about?" Upton asked.

"She didn't say. She just told me that I needed to bring you to her." Hermione explained.

"Can I have a moment to talk to Addie first?" The younger Granger requested.

"Don't take too long." Hermione replied before she walked away.

"Addie, promise me that you can do this." She said. I was pretty sure that she was scared.

"I can do this." I assured her. I would definitely be able to do it. "I promise you."

She then started to walk off and I knew that I wasn't going to see her for a while. I was a little bit scared, but I knew she would fine. She had to be fine.

So, I walked back to the Ravenclaw dorm alone. I had the gillyweed and I basically knew what to do. It was a little bit late, so it would probably look strange when Upton didn't come back.

"Hello, Love." Mandy replied before she kissed me. I kissed her back. "I thought Upton was with you."

"Professor McGonagall was talking to her about something." I explained.

At bedtime, I could tell the other girls were confused by Upton not being there.

"Where is she?" Maria asked. "It's almost curfew."

"Maybe she had a family emergency and the two of them needed to go home?" I suggested. That idea actually would have sounded plausible if I didn't know the truth.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Cho around lately either." Mandy noted.

"Well I hope everyone is alright." Luna declared.

That night, I had a little bit of trouble sleeping. I would pretty sure that knowing what was going to happen ahead of time made me more afraid. I had a few nightmares of failure. I wasn't scared of drowning. I was scared of Upton drowning and me not being able to save her.

The next day, we were taken to the site of the next task. I was wearing a blue and silver one-piece swimsuit with a pair of goggles on my head. I chose to forego a bathing cap because I never liked them. I didn't think it would make a big difference.

"Good afternoon, everyone, and welcome to the second task of the Triwizard tournament." Ludo announced. "Each of our contestants have had something taken from them and will have one hour to find and retrieve it."

You know it probably wouldn't be good publicity to say that they had basically kidnapped people to use as props for the tournament. It would be especially bad if I did not know that everyone was going to be saved.

"Champions, on your marks. Get set. Go!" Ludo announced before the four of us jumped into the water.

I ate the gillyweed as soon as I was in the water. I felt something weird happen to my neck as I found that I could breathe. Once I was there, I started to listen for the sounds of the mermaids. I was able to locate it after about 25 minutes. There weren't giving us a lot of time to spare.

It was then that I saw Upton, Hermione, Cho, and Gabrielle asleep and chained to the ground. I was surprised that I managed to remember her name. Part of me just wanted to free them all, but I knew I couldn't. I tried to remember the spell to cut Upton free.

It was at that time that Viktor came and freed Hermione. He was going to be the first one back. I saw Cedric was swimming towards me, but Fleur was nowhere to be found, so I would definitely have to save Gabrielle as well.

I then remembered the severing spell and cast it to cut the chain around Upton. At that point, Cedric came and freed Cho and began to swim with her to the surface. I took a breath and cut the chain around Gabrielle.

"No. Only one." The mermaids cried as they started to attack me. I managed to evade them and swam towards the two of them. I grabbed them and managed to successfully get the two of them back to shore. I wasn't sure how long it took, but I didn't care because I have done it.

"And Corner has both of the remaining hostages!" Ludo declared. I remembered the sleeping spell wore off as soon as they reached the surface.

Fleur quickly hugged Gabrielle and then she hugged me.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." She cried. "You saved my sister. I am in your debt."

"Alright, now we have the judging." Ludo declared. "First, we have Miss Fleur Delacour, who used the Bubble Charm but was not able to rescue her hostage. Still the judges have decided to award her 25 points."

"I deserved zero." Fleur stated. She probably hated feeling like a failure.

"Next we have Mr. Cedric Diggory who also used the Bubble charm and managed to make it back with one minute to spare." Ludo explained. "We award him 50 points."

There was some clapping for him.

"Third, we have Mr. Viktor Krum." He stated. "He returned with his hostage with 7 minutes left. He will be awarded 65 points."

There was loud cheering from the Durmstrang group.

"And finally, we have Miss Adelaide Corner." Ludo replied. "She used gillyweed, but did not return within the hour limit. However, we have been informed that she did find the hostages before anyone else and also would have been able to return within the time limit if not for the desire to insure that all of the hostages were returned and not just her own. We award her 65 points."

I was just glad that it was over, even though I knew things were only going to get worse from here.

So, it was Upton that ended up being taken. It made sense for both of them to be involved. Addie also chose to do things her own way and they worked out better. Please don't forget to review.


	12. Chapter 11

I was now in the period between the second and third tasks. I didn't remember a lot about that time from the book. I knew basically one thing that happened in that time frame and I wasn't there yet. At this point, I was pretty sure that people actually thought I could win the whole tournament. I mean I knew I would win the tournament, but I still didn't know why my name had been placed in the Goblet of Fire. What reason did Voldemort have for wanting to kill me? I doubted that it had anything to do with the diary. From what I understood, Ginny was supposed to end with the diary, but she dropped it before she could write anything in it and I picked it up.

Currently, I was preparing for a date Mandy and I were going to be doubling with Cedric and Cho. I personally thought it was kind of weird that a pair of thirteen-year-olds were going on a double date with a seventeen-year-old and a fifteen-year-old, but I decided to go along with it. I wished Upton had a boyfriend because it would be less awkward going out with her.

We were going to the Hog's Head because while the tea shop was typically more used for dates, I liked the food at the Hog's Head more. I was still going to dress up. I looked through my clothes and found a dress a red ruffled bodice and a white pleated skirt with black horizontal stripes and red tulips on the hem.

"Do you think this is weird?" I asked. Mandy was also getting ready and Upton was in the room with us.

"I don't see any harm in going with Cho and Cedric." Mandy declared. "We've known Cho for a while and Cedric seems nice."

"I know but they're both so much older than us." I pointed out.

"You and Cedric are friends with this whole tournament thing." Upton commented. "You two have helped each other out a lot and I don't see why you can't take a dinner from him."

I knew that the plot demanded me going on this date. I wasn't sure why since Harry obviously didn't go on a double date, but it did. There was a high chance that something important was going to happen on it. I did not know what, but I was pretty sure something important was going to happen.

Mandy wore a blue pleated cotton dress. I hoped that Cho wouldn't wear anything sexy because it would make me feel a little insecure. To my understanding, we weren't going to be seeing Cho in the common room because we were going to be meeting them there.

The two of us headed to the boats to Hogsmeade. I was nervous because it was going to my first real date with my girlfriend. I also wished that I had been able to go with just her, but it was hard finding time to do that.

"Addie, Mandy." Cho called to us when we entered the pub. She was smiling and she also wasn't wearing anything sexy. I wasn't sure if the fact that we were still on school grounds had anything to do with that or if it was just because teenagers in the 90s didn't dress as sexy.

"How are you two?" Cedric asked.

"Well." We both answered before we headed to the table.

"So, Mandy, I was a bit surprised that I didn't see you last week." Cho declared.

"What do you mean?' Mandy asked. Was she talking about what I thought she was talking about?

"Mr. Bagman said that we were the competitors' most cherished ones before we were put to sleep." She explained.

I really hoped that sentence wouldn't cause a problem. I hoped that it wouldn't make Mandy jealous of Upton. I knew that I should probably say something quickly.

"Well Upton may be my best babe, but I don't fancy her the way that I do Mandy." I explained. I hoped that I had aced it.

"And I fancy her even if I'm not currently the most important person in her life because I don't have to be." Mandy added.

"Well said." Cedric stated as he took a seat of his butterbeer. "Now I hope you two are hungry."

The dinner went okay. It really wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. I was still trying to figure out the point of it. Towards the end of the date, someone showed up that I wasn't expecting to see.

"Hi, Professor Lupin." Cho remarked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I seriously had no idea what he was doing there. He wasn't even in the book. What reason did he have for being at the Hog's Head?

"I came here to see the tournament." Lupin answered. "I was hoping to see you Adelaide. I'm dreadfully sorry for what happened last year. I'm glad that they had the cure prepared in case it was needed."

"I know you couldn't control yourself." I replied. "I didn't need to be cured anyway."

"Oh, that's right. You're an Animagus." He stated. "You know my close friends were Animagi."

You know I couldn't help but wonder why Harry wasn't an Animagus since his father was. Maybe it was something with a recessive gene or something. I didn't know how wizard genetics worked.

"If you see Harry tell him that I said hello." He added before he left. I still wasn't entirely sure what the point of that was.

"Do you girls mind if I talk to Addie alone for a minute?" Cedric asked.

"Sure." Mandy replied. I tried to think what Cedric could want to talk to me about. Maybe I was supposed to thank him for helping me out with the task, but I didn't think that he expected me to. There had to be something else that he wanted to talk to me about. I would have to wait to find out what it was until we left.

The two of us went outside and I decided that I probably should speak up.

"Thanks for telling me about the egg." I replied. "I don't know if I would have been able to figure it out without you."

"I think you probably would have." I explained. "You're very smart. Besides, it was the least that I could do after you told me about the dragons."

"So, I don't suppose that you know what the next task is by any chance." I remarked as I scratched the back of my head.

"No, but I wanted to check up on you." He said. "This tournament can be daunting and stressful and I wanted to make sure that you're still feeling okay mentally."

"I'm fine." I declared. "I actually like the challenging tasks. They feel exhilarating. So, do you think one of us is going to win this?"

"I think we have a good shot." He proposed. "Have you thought about what you would do with the prize money?"

There was prize money? Why didn't I remember that from the book? Had people mentioned that? Was I not paying attention to that part?

"You know I actually forgot all about it until just now." I admitted. "I'm not really all that worried about it. I'm honestly more concerned with surviving the tournament than what is going to happen after it."

"You're not going to die." He assured me. Yes, I knew that, even though he was going to. "I'll save you myself if I have to."

I probably wouldn't be able to save him. To my understanding, it was going to happen before I even had a chance to react to it. Realistically, the only way to save him would be to convince him to let me win, but I didn't want to do that.

"There is something else that I need your help with." He stated. "I want to tell Cho that I love her and I need your advice."

"You what?" I asked in confusion. "Are you sure that I'm the best person to give you this advice?"

"Well I don't exactly have a lot of female friends." He replied. "So what is the best way to tell a girl that you love her?"

"Well I don't think that you need to do some grand romantic gesture like what happens in the Muggle movies." I joked. "Seriously, just tell her how you feel and you should probably do it before the final task just in case something happens. Even though you probably won't die, you should let her know just in case you do."

I seriously hoped that he would take my advice.

"Do you love Mandy?" He asked.

"Probably." I answered. "It's still kind of confusing. Like I said, I do fancy her a lot. She makes me feel good, but I haven't been able to put everything into my emotions yet. I think I am going to take her to Honeyduke's so we can get some dessert though."

"So, is that stuff about girls and chocolate true?" He responded.

"Of course it is." I stated. "But I'm also pretty sure that everyone loves chocolate."

From there, I went back over to Mandy. To my knowledge, they weren't planning on going back. Plus, I think because I said that I wanted to take her to Honeyduke's, I was pretty sure that she had to stay. I was pretty sure that was how books worked.

They were still there when we got back. I went over to Mandy and gave her a kiss.

"Do you want to go to Honeyduke's with me?" I asked. "I was thinking something sweet would be a perfect way to end the night."

"Well I just got something sweet." She joked. I blushed. "But sure, I'll go out with you."

The two of us went to Honeyduke's and it felt like I was going there for the first time even though I had been there before. It was probably because for the first time it was plot relevant, so I got to actually taste the food. I could tell now that something was definitely going to happen after we left.

"So, what did Cedric want to talk about?" She questioned.

"Just about the tournament." I declared. I then looked around to make sure no one that I knew was there. "He also was going to tell Cho that he loved her."

"That's sweet." She replied. "So how would you tell me that you love me?"

"Mandy, can we please not do this right now?" I requested. "I don't want to make a mistake right now."

"It doesn't have to be for real. It can be as dramatic as want." She proposed. "Can you please humor me a little?"

I decided that I would play along. I was pretty sure that the employees, who seemed to be the only people there would think that I was mental.

"Okay. Mandelina Audrey Brocklehurst, you are my everything. You are my sun and my moon and I love you with the deepest parts of my heart. Apparently, my heart is deeper than everyone else's, but I love you with it." I declared. She looked like she was going to crack up. She might have thought that I was mental.

"Okay, that's enough of that." She replied. "You're a great person, Adelaide Corner. By the way, did you know that Shakespeare was actually a wizard?"

"You sound like you've been hanging out with Luna too much." I teased.

"No, I'm serious. Look it up." She declared. With that we started to head back to Hogwarts.

When we got back, I noticed that it was getting close to curfew, but I still had a feeling that something was going to happen.

"Do you see a murder of crows over there?" Mandy asked.

We started to walk closer and it was then that I was hit with a foul smell. Something was dead. The two of us walked closer and our mouths hung open. I wasn't sure why I was surprised because I knew was going to happen. Maybe it was because it was my first time seeing a dead body.

"It's Mr. Crouch." I said.

So, it's a bit of a filler chapter. I've decided that I'm going to do just two, possibly three more chapters for this story. Before anyone says anything about Animagi, once again I've changed the rules with them. Please don't forget to review.


	13. Chapter 12

The final task was rapidly approaching. I didn't think that there would be any extra advantages from this one. Part of me didn't want to win even though I knew that I had to. I would have to face off with Voldemort. I knew the basics of what was going to happen. I didn't know my way around the maze and I had a feeling that it would still be terrifying. I still didn't know why I had been chosen for the Goblet of Fire, but I bet that I would find that out too. I was getting kind of anxious.

A lot of people were on edge with Mr. Crouch's murder. I had heard two theories. One: Karkaroff had done it and two: Sirius had returned to the school and done it. Both of those were of course wrong. I wasn't sure why no one suspected that his son had done it. They knew that his son was a homicidal Death Eater. Why wouldn't he kill his own father? I supposed that it didn't matter considering that it would be revealed soon. It also wouldn't affect the tournament very much because Ludo was basically running the whole thing already.

Mandy was still a bit shaken up from finding the body. I found out that it wasn't the first time that she had found a motionless person as she had found Hermione and Penelope, but it was her first time seeing a dead body.

"The Ministry is going to find out who did this." I assured her. In all honesty, I didn't know how competent they actually were, but I was trying to make her feel better.

"It would have had to be someone at the school." Mandy stated. "I don't think it was Karkaroff because it wouldn't make sense for him to violate his parole by killing someone so low on the Ministry ladder. I also know Sirius didn't do it."

"I don't think we should try to solve this right now." I declared. "I have to worry about the tournament right now."

"Do you think that whoever killed him might try to kill you too?" She asked.

"Maybe, but I can't be paranoid anymore. I did enough of that last year with all of the dementors here. Now is the time to not be afraid." I explained. "Though, there is something that I need to tell you in case I don't make it out of there."

"I'm not going to let you finish that thought." She interrupted. "I know for a fact that you are not going to die in there. You are going to win this tournament and just like when you completed the first two tasks, I'm going to give you a big kiss."

"I'm glad that you believe me in me." I answered.

"I believe in you too." Upton said as she walked over to us. "I think the whole school believes in you. I heard that there are even people in Hufflepuff that want you to win this thing."

"It's too bad that I don't know what I'll be doing." I stated.

"You don't have to know what you'll be doing. It will probably be harder than both of the previous tasks combined, so you'll need to make sure that you use all of your strengths for this one." Upton replied. "Mandy, do you mind if I talk to Addie alone?"

"Not at all." Mandy replied before she got up. "I'll see you later, Love."

After Mandy left, Upton started to speak.

"So, we're almost to the end. I'm pretty sure that that's the key to us getting out of here." She declared.

"That's just a theory." I pointed out. "What if we don't have an easy way out? Do we even need to? I know we're not from this world, but is it so bad that we're here?"

"Are you just saying that because you don't want to leave Mandy?" She questioned.

"It's not just about Mandy. It's about Michael and Luna and everyone." I pointed out. "We have real magic now."

"You know it's easy for you to say." She replied. "You're the main character and I'm just your best friend that you have to save."

"No, you're not." I argued. "I know you've gotten it worse than I have, but you're going to be important in this war. I know you will, and I wouldn't be surprised if you get a love interest of your own soon as well."

"You're right. We don't even know if we'll be able to leave." She admitted. "I just hope that things get better for me because I don't want to just be your sidekick."

"I promise you won't be." I declared.

A few days later, the final task had come and it was still a maze. I knew that I would be able to make it past all of the obstacles. I stood with Viktor, Cedric, and Fleur at the entrance. If it was just a straight race, I would probably lose because I wasn't as good at running due to my shorter legs. I hoped that when I finished puberty that I would at least be the same height that I was originally was. I probably wouldn't mind a few changes, but I also wouldn't use magic to enhance my body.

"Here we are: the end of the Triwizard Tournament." Ludo declared. "For the final task, our champions had to survive the labyrinth. The will be several obstacles inside and the end, the Triwizard Trophy is hidden. The first competitor to reach it will be our champion."

So, in essence, the first two tasks were completely meaningless. While it was true that they served nowhere near the importance of the third task, I didn't think that it was to render them pointless. It was basically saying that even though Fleur was in last place, she would still win regardless of how the rest of us did if she found the trophy before us.

"Champions, on your marks, get set, go!" Ludo declared.

With that I entered the maze. I knew that there was going to be a peril inside of the maze that wasn't planned. I started to navigate the maze. I wished that I had a good way to find the trophy, even though I would have to wait for Cedric anyway.

I then realized that I had a way to increase my speed. I transformed and found that I was more alert to my surroundings. I could see farther and also noticed the obstacles better. I could hear the moving vines behind and jumped out of the way.

After a few minutes, I found Krum and noticed that he was moving strangely. He was under the Imperious Curse and he would be a threat to us. I couldn't help but wonder if he had been commanded to kill us. Well he was probably commanded not to kill me. I saw him sneaking up on Cedric and I knew that I had to act. I could probably only cause minor injury in my current form unless he was allergic to cats, so I changed back to normal and pointed my wand at him.

"Stupefy." I declared. Cedric looked at me in confusion. "I think someone put him under the Imperious Curse. We need to try to get out of here."

"The locator charm is telling me that it's this way." Cedric declared. "I want us to touch the trophy at the same time. That way will we'll both win."

I nodded as we went towards the trophy. We made it to the trophy and headed towards it together. Part of me wanted to betray him and go alone, but I had to keep the story on track. Plus it would make me look bad. We both grabbed onto it and that was when we disappeared.

We ended up in a graveyard. I always thought that they were scary at night, especially since I didn't even like to go to them during the day.

"Where are we?" He asked me.

"I don't know, but I think the trophy was a portkey." I answered.

"Avada Kedavra!" A voice interrupted. I closed my eyes as Cedric screamed and then it was over. He was dead. At that point, Pettigrew came by. The actor had also played the squire in _Enchanted_. You know it was kind of disappointing that Idina Menzel didn't get to sing in that movie. Anyway, he took a knife and slashed me with it.

At that time, I knew that I could have just taken the portkey back and not had to deal with anything, but then a lot of the plot wouldn't be revealed. I had to stay and watch everything. Plus, it would give me a chance to find out why my name had been put into the Goblet of Fire. In my waiting, I was grabbed by Death Eaters. I had a feeling that I would have nightmares about what was going to happen.

"What's going on? Why am I here?" I asked.

"You're here to assist in the revival of Lord Voldemort." Pettigrew replied. He then mixed my blood into a solution with a bone and also cut his hand with a spell. I imagined that since it was magic, he wouldn't bleed at all. You know you had to be pretty mad to cut off your own hand to appease your master.

The Death Eaters then threw a body into the concoction and shortly after he came out; Lord Voldemort. He was even creepier looking in person than on the screen. I wasn't sure if it was explained how he lost all of his hair and his nose.

"At last I am reborn." He declared. "Thank you, all of my servants: Peter Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy and make sure to tell my servant at Hogwarts the same. Now I am free and I will reign again. I think I'll start by eliminating this threat in front of me."

"Wait." I interrupted. Everyone looked at me. "If you're going to kill me, can I at least know why? What makes me so special? Why did you need my blood?'

"I suppose I owe you that." He declared. "You see over 14 years ago, I was told of a prophecy. I was told that the youngest child of James and Lily Potter would be the one to defeat me. So, I sought to kill them and their child."

Wait, was he about to reveal what I thought he was. No, I couldn't be.

"However, my servants found out after several years that Lily Potter had been pregnant with her second child just before I killed her. Knowing that she was in danger, she used a spell to transfer her child from her own womb to that of another who was not on my radar: a friend of hers from school." He replied.

"It can't be." I said. I imagined that this was the shock that anyone would be feeling, but I couldn't believe that Harry was my brother. What kind of hackneyed plot was that?

"It is, my dear. You are the child of James and Lily Potter and that is also why you are an Animagus." He explained. "And now you will die."

"I challenge you to a duel." I declared. All of the Death Eaters gasped at me.

"Foolish Child, you honestly think that you could defeat me when you couldn't even resist the control of my younger self?" He asked.

"Are you afraid that I can actually beat you?" I challenged. Where those ghosts? I could really use their help right now.

"The challenge is accepted." He stated. "Crucio!"

I then felt the pain go through my body. I had to do my best to resist it. I broke free of it. He fired at me again, only this time it was blocked. I looked in front of me and I saw Lily in front of me.

"I'm sorry I never got to know you, but at least I can save you again." She said.

"We can both save you." James added.

"We'll distract them long enough for you to escape." Mr. Crouch declared.

"Addie, take my body. Let them know what happened to me." Cedric replied.

I didn't think twice. I ran over to Cedric and grabbed his body. I dragged him behind as I made my way to the portkey. I was terrified. I was freaked out. I was Harry's sister. I grabbed onto the portkey and the two of us were transported back to the arena.

So, the big reveal is that Addie is actually Harry's sister. I changed the Animagus thing to make it so it's genetic, but Harry didn't get the gene. Voldemort has been revived and now all that's left to do for her to find out that Moody is actually Crouch. Please don't forget to review.


	14. Chapter 13

People started to cheer as we returned, but I couldn't fight back the tears. I was upset. Cedric's death was my fault even though it wasn't. It was a double-edged sword. I knew I couldn't save him without looking like a traitor and it wasn't like I could tell him that he was going to die. I hadn't really felt much when I read about it or saw the movie, but it was probably because now I knew him. He was a friend of mine. That was what you were supposed to do when your friend dies. You were supposed to cry.

Fleur was the first person to notice something was wrong. Well technically, Upton was the first person, but Fleur was the first to react. Dumbledore ran to my side.

"What happened, Dear?" Ludo asked. I wanted to try to remain calm and not look like a mess. I wasn't sure how well I would do. It was supposed to be an emotional scene and I wouldn't be surprised if that was preventing me from controlling my emotions.

"He's back. Voldemort is back." I cried. "We went to a graveyard and Cedric told me to back his body back."

"It's going to be okay, Addie." Dumbledore assured me. I knew it wasn't, but it did make me feel better. "He's home. You're both home."

"Keep everyone in their seats." Ludo told Snape. "A boy has just been killed."

"Let me through." Mr. Diggory declared as he broke past. "Let me through! That's my son! That's my boy! That's my boy!"

He broke down even more than I did. That was also the appropriate reaction for when you find out that your son is dead.

At that point, Moody grabbed me. I struggled because I knew where he was going to be taking me. I knew I had to figure out from him, even though I didn't want to.

I sat in his office. I couldn't help but wonder how long this was going to take. He was going to reveal his evil plan like a Bond villain. It seemed like he was in the wrong franchise. He first offered me a handkerchief to dry my tears.

"Why don't you tell me what happened out there?" He asked. I decided to go off script and act like a Ravenclaw would. There were signs that I could have read and I was going to do this my way.

"Why do I need to do that?" I asked. "You already know because you're the one who planned it. You planned this whole thing out."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied.

"Yes, you do." I countered. "As soon as my name flew out of the Goblet, you asked whose name was on it, but you already knew it would fly out because you're the one who put my name in it."

"That's quite a theory that you have there." He commented. "And what basis do you have for it? Who will believe you?"

"I wasn't done." I declared. "You're the one who turned the trophy into a portkey. When I was with Voldemort, he told me that he had an agent embedded in the school. Karkaroff was the obvious choice, but he wouldn't be stupid enough to do that. Not to mention, I really think that he has changed. You, on the other hand had a little too much fun when you were performing those curses in class."

"It's interesting how such a bright mind could come from the blood of two Gryffindors." He replied. "That's why he's so afraid of you."

"And I already know that you brought me in here to kill me." I declared.

"And yet there's nothing you can do to stop me." He stated. "Avada…"

"Expelliarmus." Mandy interrupted as his wand flew out of his hand. She had Dumbledore and Fudge with her.

"Alistair Moody, you are hereby under arrest for the murder of Bartemius Crouch." Fudge said.

"With all due respect, Minister, that's not Professor Moody." Mandy declared.

"What are you talking about?" Fudge questioned.

"I believe that Miss Brocklehurst is implying that this man is an impostor." Dumbledore explained. "Check his belongings and you will see."

Fudge opened the desk and found a bottle.

"Polyjuice Potion." The minister responded in shock. "Then who is he?"

"Allow me." Mandy declared. "Revealio!"

Suddenly Moody's form changed into…The Doctor. I completely forgot that David Tennant was in the movie.

"Crouch." Fudge declared. At that point, Mandy took me out of the room. She did exactly what she had promised.

"I love you." She declared.

"I love you too." I reciprocated. I then remembered that there was somewhere else that I needed to be. "Mandy, I hate to cut this moment short, but I need to be with my family."

I then went to find them. I knew that I needed to talk to them because I knew that they were there. It was one of the rare occasions where a muggle was allowed on campus.

My mother was a beautiful woman with shoulder-length brown hair whereas my father was shaved with a small amount of stubble. They were with Michael. I was given hugs by each of them.

"We never should have let you compete in this." Mum declared.

"But Mum, I won." I pointed out. "Anyway, I was transported to a graveyard. It was there that I ran into Lord Voldemort."

My mother and Michael both gasped after hearing his name. I figured that I should say it after having actually seen him.

"He told me about the circumstances of my birth. I need to know if it's true." I declared. "Are you really my parents?"

"In a biological sense, no." Mum added. Michael was surprised by that.

"What the bloody hell do you mean?" He asked.

"It was 1981. My friend Lily had just found out that she was pregnant, so she told me." She explained. "However, she knew that You Know Who was coming for her and she found a way to protect her child, but giving it to me."

"I can't believe this." He declared.

"Michael, you are still my brother. It doesn't matter if we're related by blood or not. You will always be my brother." I told him.

"But I'm not your only brother then." He pointed out.

"Yes, and I'm going to tell him about it." I replied. "But that doesn't mean things have to change."

At that time, I couldn't help but think of something that could change. It would definitely be different, but it could work if my family wanted it.

I then went to find him. I still wasn't good at finding people. I wished that I knew where to look. I then figured out an easy way to find him. I went to talk to one of his Prefects: Katie Bell. I told her that I needed to speak to him immediately.

She was able to get him for me.

"Katie said that you needed to speak to me." He told me.

"Yes, I do." I confirmed.

"I think that I probably shouldn't congratulate you." He stated. "What did you want to talk about? What happened there?"

I told him the same thing that I told everyone else. I had a feeling that he would believe me.

"Harry, your parents…our parents saved me." I explained. "You're my brother."

"Wow." He responded. You know, it kind of made him going into the Chamber to save me kind of heartwarming in hindsight.

"Harry, there's something that I want to ask you. I still have to ask my parents, but would you like to live with us at all?"

"I suppose if it's alright with them, I would be interested in that." He replied. "But I would need Michael to say yes to it as well."

I had no clue if that would happen, but I assumed that it would because I had said it. I did know that the book was almost over and there was one more person that I needed to talk to. I found her in our room.

"So it looks like we made it to the end." I told her. I realized that I needed to fill her in on everything as well. It was a little bit exhausting having to tell everyone what happened, but this was the one thing that she didn't know.

"So you're Harry's sister." She replied. "That's a pretty lame plot twist."

"But it's what happened." I pointed out. "All I know is I don't think we're anywhere near the end of this. The war is just beginning and I have a feeling that we're going to be here for a while."

To Be Continued

So that's the end of this part of the story. There will be more. Will Harry move in with the Corners? Will Upton get a love interest? Find out in the next part. Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.


End file.
